Labels or Love
by Vixennette
Summary: Taylor doesn't believe in love.After watching all the important women in her life get broken hearted, she's vowed that she won't be one.Plus living in New York makes that easy, it goes dump you, call him.Her boys are so much fun. Chaylor, minor Troyella.
1. Labels 1

**Author's Note:** I probably shouldn't be starting another story but whatever. I should be finishing "You Don't Know" but its angry at me and doesn't want to be finished at least not now. So I started this. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Oh and this week i'm really busy so Diva won't be updated at least until sometime next week after that I don't know. But yea I've talked enough.

Enjoy!

Labels or Love

Chapteer 1

* * *

Taylor walks- no struts down the streets of Manhattan like the diva she is. With her black trench billowing behind her, people quickly move out of her way, none of them could tell how angry she is from the way she's carrying herself. Screw angry, she's livid. He left her for his ex-girlfriend. She told Gabriella this was going to happen, but did she listen? NO.

It's the same story every time, a few kisses her, well placed words there and Gabby goes into what Taylor calls "deep like" stage after about a month. Everything's merry for a few more months, and then they start pressing for sex. And Gabby stands fast with the notion that she'll lose it to the man that loves her unconditionally, so she says no every time and they leave her. It's a bit tiring, but Taylor still goes to her side and comforts her. Its how they've been since they were mini diva's in diapers.

Walking into their shared penthouse apartment, Taylor made her down the hallway to Gabriella's room. The sight brought her hate for the bastard up another notch. Gabriella sprawled on the floor with mascara running down her face, sobs racking her body. It took all of Taylor's self control no to go find Kale and stab him repeatedly for hours on end.

"Elle, why?" she blubbered looking at Taylor.

"Oh, belle," Taylor said pulling the crying girl into her hands, "Please stop crying. Kale isn't worth you're tears, or time. Tell me what happened." She whispered in her ears.

"I thought he loved me. I was ready to give myself to him." She whispered through her tears to a shocked Taylor. "But no, I apparently waited to long, and he wasn't getting what he needed from me, so he went and got it somewhere else. His ex- girlfriend too, and here I am stupid, naïve Gabriella Isobelle Anne Montez crying my eyes out again. God, I'm so stupid. I always go for the jerks don't I?" she asked, clearly she finally came to her senses. She had stopped sobbing a while ago; now only tears fell silently from her face. Taylor only looked down at her with a smile. This between them two spoke many words.

"I think someone needs a new summer wardrobe. I say we skip the ice cream, at hit the beaches of Hawaii. Soak up some sun, get a tan, you working on some new material, and possibly finding a guy who isn't a complete ass. And I'll have you warned the only reason I haven't stabbed him is cause I have no outfit for it." Taylor said smiling, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's surprising seeing as you have an outfit for everything else." Gabriella said running away from Taylor laughing hysterically with purse in hand out the front door, with Taylor following close behind smiling at herself. She may be happy now, but it'll take a while for her to get back to old Gabby.

_That's my girl._

* * *

To say Troy Bolton was fed up would be an understatement. They have 30 minutes to make their flight and his best friend Chad Danforth is now packing. He remembers specifically telling Chad to pack three days ago, just so this wouldn't happen. It's like everything you tell Chad goes in one ear and out the other. How he made it through college is a surprise to everyone.

"Chad man we really have to go!" Troy yelled half amused and half exasperated from the kitchen of Chad's Victorian home.

"Troy have you seen my phone?" he shouted from his room.

_Honestly._

Pulling out his phone Troy dialed his number. "Oh there it is." Really it's always in the same spot, under the mountain of pillows on his bed.

"Chad I'm leaving." He said.

"Calm down, I'm ready." Chad said grabbing his keys and shades.

_Finally._

Both of them walked down the drive to the waiting car, loading their things into the car and the drive to the airport took about 45 minutes, and they still made it with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Every time," Troy cried. "How we never miss a flight is beyond me." Chad looked at his friend, more like brother but still he worries too much. Always has, always will, something he got from mama Bolton. It's a good trait and all, but because of that he unconsciously let females take advantage of him and hurt him. Troy knows and he hates that fact about himself, but resigns himself to the fact that it's a part of him and can't be changed. No matter how much half of him wants to. All he wants is a woman to not be a shallow, gold digging whore, and to tell you the truth that's what he wants to.

"Chad time to board." Troy said. Had he really sat and thought for 15 minutes, well he apparently has too much time on his hands he thought as he moved through the line of people boarding. Taking his seat next to Troy, he pulls out his neck pillow, ear plugs and fell asleep. Troy watched him in bemusement.

_It's like he didn't sleep the night before, and half of the day already._

* * *

tell me what yo think


	2. Love 2

**Author's note: **When the girls are talking the bold italics are Taylor, and the regular italics are gabby's; same thing for the boys, when in their pov's bold Chad, italics troy

**Disclaimer**: (for the rest of the story) - I own only the characters, places, names that you don't recognize, anything else belongs to their copyrighted owner and such. Further authors note at the bottom hopefully.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella were the first ones of the plane-riding first class has its perks- and they were the happiest. No matter how many times they ride in planes, they're always on edge. Just the thought that a sudden, unsuspecting gust of wind could make the plane go off balance, scares the crap out of them.

"Gabby, for every good thing there is in world, let me go shopping." Taylor said melodramatically in the middle of baggage claim. Rolling her eyes heavenward, Gabby wonders if a person can die from shopping withdrawal.

"For the love of couture, Tay your not going to die if you don't shop for a day." she cried. "Goodness where are our bags?"

"I don't think you understand. I was just on a flying metal bird. My bodies in shock and I haven't been shopping in forever." Taylor said.

"We went on Wednesday, its Friday. Two days isn't going to kill you." Though she's pretty sure she heard Taylor say something like yo don't know that, but chose to ignore it, instead looking around for their bags.

"Aha!" she whispered as she spotted their bags. Taylor followed behind her begrudgingly. After collecting all their things, Gabby let Taylor go off and do her thing and rally up some guys to help them carry their crap to the cars waiting for them.

"Thanks for the help, its most appreciated." said Taylor once the car with their bags was on its way to their home.

"No problem, we're here to help." One of them answered. He was cute; tan a natural Hawaiian, dark hair, beautiful green eyes.

_**Contender.**_

"Tay come on let's go." Gabby said from inside the other car.

"Sorry but I have to go." She said pouting prettily; she could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the car, so she put a little more hip into it. As soon as she was settled she looked back towards him, and watched as he mouth 'call me'. She sent him a cheeky grin.

"He didn't?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"Got him hook line and sinker. She answered sniggering.

"Oh my god," she whispered in awe. "Are you going to call him?"

"Maybe, its still early." She replied. They spent the rest of ride throwing around ideas for songs.

* * *

"Chad man, wake up." Troy said nudging him in the shoulder.

"What? Why?" he whined.

"Time to get off the plane man."

"Ah, yes, plane. Where are we again?" Chad asked repacking his things.

_You'd think he'd remember the things you tell him._

"Hawaii. You know the island with the hula girls, and coconut juice."

"Mmm, yes hula girls. Gotta love this island." Chad said trailing after Troy. They had no idea how much they really needed until this moment.

"Feels good doesn't it?" troy asked from beside him.

"So much." They spent a few more minutes taking in the Hawaiian air, before they made their way towards baggage claim.

"Gabby, for every good things in the world please let me go shopping."

"Females, really."

"Shut up and grab your bags; I'll be outside." said Troy.

"Bossy." He grumbled under his breath, but nonetheless he collected his bags and made his way to waiting car.

"What do you want to do when we get to the house." asked Troy, as they drove down the highway.

"Sleep, then hit the beach."

* * *

"NO! Tay, you need to practice some self control." stated Gabriella. "Fine, go sulk but your not going." She said as Taylor stomped up stairs, only to come back down twenty minutes later decked out in her shopping outfit.

"I'm going with or without you." That comment led to one of their longest staring contest to date.

"Fine you win." Gabby said turning away from Taylor, one can only meet her stares for so long.

"I always do." With turning around Gabby could see the smirk on her face.

* * *

It's a good thing she's in shape or she would have collapsed after all that shopping. Going to seventeen stores and not stopping to take a break. That's definetly a record for them.

_**Time to relax.**_

The suns about almost done setting, their pizza guy know to deliver to the beach, where they were going to spend the rest of the night relaxing.

_**Hopefully.**_

"Are either one of you Taylor McKessie or Gabriella Montez?" someone from behind them asked. Had they seriously been outside long enough for their pizzas to come.

_Jesus time flies when you're not paying attention._

"-I don't have enough on me. Gabs you got a ten?" asked Taylor, from beside who Gabby thinks is the pizza guy.

"No, sorry."

"Well that sucks, I really didn't wanna go back to the house." She said pouting prettily at the boy.

"It's fine. I- I'll spot you." He stammered.

"Oh thank you, "Taylor gushed. "But I can't let you do that, I'll feel guilty. Come with me." She said. Taylor turned and sashayed up the hill, with the poor boy following like a lost puppy.

_At least they left the pizzas._

It's funny how easily boys fall into her web. A pout of the lips here, a bat of the eyelashes there, and a little smile they're stuck. From then they're lucky if they get an hour with her, before she moves on. The power and self confidence Taylor has to do what she does and still be happy, makes Gabby envy her just a little. She wishes she had that type of power if only to be able to tell the ones who will hurt from the ones who won't. God she would give a lot for that. If she could find a guy who-

"Oww!" really she's getting punished because she thinks she needs a good man? "Mmm!" and now she's getting slobbered on by two of mans best friends.

_Gross._

"Brian! Molly! Come back. I swear when I find you guys there will be no playing on the beach for a week!" Some guy hollered, and from the sound of things he wasn't kidding; and the dogs realized it to for they stopped their attack on her face and turned to the voice.

"Oh no, you guys didn't. I'm so sorry miss. Really, I promise they don't have rabies, or and other doggie sicknesses…" rambled the stranger. And it was easy to stop listening to him when you saw him. From where she was sitting, the view was pretty amazing washboard abs, strong pecs and a flawless tan. Oh yes she wouldn't mind getting thwacked upside the head that's what she got to see every time.

"Um, miss" Are you okay." He asked.

"Hm? Oh yea I'm fine."

_Sweet Jesus._

Those eyes, so blue, so concerned, so intense.

_Today was a good day._

_God broke the mold with this one._

"Okay sure. I'm Troy and these rascals are Molly and Brian." He said point to each dog respectively.

_Hmm golden retriever and Black lab. Classy._

"I'm Gabriella." And awkward silence makes herself known. Molly and brain look at each other and then back to the humans. Of course the two legged ones are clueless to attraction. One more look shared and the dogs take off in the direction they came.

"Guys! Sorry got to go." Troy said chasing after his wayward dogs.

_Way to go Gabriella._

"Way to go Gabs." Taylor said taking a bite of pizza.

"Shut up and eat."

* * *

Troy walked passed Chad in a daze. That had had to be the prettiest girl- no woman he's ever seen. And he blew it.

"Troy, Troy dude you in there?" asked Chad.

"We're going out tomorrow" he said. "Oh and I met a girl."

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so long but i have no internet at my house whatsoever. so when i update is up to when the parentals feel like taking me to the local lib

review please


	3. Labels 3

sorry about the wait but i'm still internet less at my house

beginning

Bold italicts: Chads thoughts

italics: troys thoughts

middle

bold: taylor

italics: gabby

* * *

He stayed in bed all morning. Now that's just something he doesn't do. Not even when he's sick. Sleeping in just isn't in Troy Kieran Bolton's wiring. They always say there's a first for everything; let's just hope it's the only time. Cause he for one doesn't like taking a strawberry smoothie shower every morning.

_**Yuck, damn blender.**_

"Chad whe- oh ha-ha!" laughed Troy at the sight of his best friend. Coming around the corner again just made it funnier, Troy took a seat on the counter, tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"Yes laugh at your helpless friend." grumbled Chad as he wiped smoothie off his face. "Ha-ha Troy, you can clean this up. I'm going to take a shower."

_**Bastard.**_

_Now that's something to wake up to, should've taken a picture._

No wonder Chad sleeps in so late; it feels oddly refreshing. A strange feeling but a refreshing one nonetheless. This in itself is a good thing, especially for tonight. The two of them don't usually goo clubbing, but he wants t find his girl. Gabriella. Lord, she was beautiful in every form- heart, mind, soul, and body. Definitely body, woo her body is banging; not like any of those scary skinny girls he usually dates, but wonderful Latin curves. And those eyes, they say eyes are the windows to the soul and from where he was standing, Gabriella's soul was looking mighty fine. Never thought he'd be thankful for those dogs. But if he finds her again he's buying those two new dog houses.

"You're drooling." Chad said from the kitchen entrance. At the sound of his voice, Troy almost dropped the blender.

"Really?" he said a hand over his heart.

"No, but figuratively yes. Are you going to tell me about this mystery female?" Chad asked peeling a banana.

"I found Molly and Brian drowning this poor lady with their slobber, just after I hit her in the head with a Frisbee. And she has got to be the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"She sounds amazing." Chad said sarcastically. "You rambled along, didn't you?"

"Like a lost puppy."

"And she sat through it?"

"No, she zoned out in the middle. But it feels right."

"That's why we're going out tonight, isn't it?"

"I want to see her again, and again." He replied earnestly.

"Fine, whatever." Chad mumbled. The things he does for his friends.

_**This female better be worth it.**_

* * *

She woke up this morning feeling really good. She just has this feeling that something good is going to happen. But whatever it is has to wait until she finds her best friend.

"Tay Baby where are you?" she called. Gabby heard a faint out back; opening the patio door she pulls a seat next to Taylor. It's always disconcerting to see her in the mornings. Wearing baggy man sweat pants, a loose t-shirt, her hair piled messily on top of her head. Her face clean of any makeup, and her reading glasses perched on her nose. Taylor looked like a normal person not a seductress of fashion designer.

"Want to tell me about the boy." She said, completely taking Gabby of guard.

"He's gorgeous; he has an amazing body and these stunning blue eyes, the color of sapphires. And he's so sweet."

"How do you figure that, you said an all two words to him?"

"When he found out he clonked me on the head and his dogs were slobbering all over my face. He rambled on and on about how sorry he was and that his dogs had no types of doggie sicknesses."

"Mhmm, sounds wonderful."

"But?"

"He has to get through me." She said. Gabby was so shocked, that she didn't stop Taylor when she went back inside.

_Poor Troy._

That's the second time she said that. The first time was with Brian. She put him through hell, in the end she had to beg Taylor to stop and she did. Not because she felt Brian was a good person, but because she asked it.

_Oh shit._

Now after what Brian did she'll be even fiercer with her attacks.

_Poor Troy won't even get past her glare long enough to talk to her._

"Hey I'm going for a jog, but when I get back we should go out tonight."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"You see her?" Chad asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No, but she'll be here." He added wistfully.

"Of course she will, the nights still young."

"Exactly- there she is." She said pointing toward the entrance. To him it seems that she looked even better covered up, than in a skimpy bikini. Gabriella walked in wearing a pair of black skin tight skinny jeans, a white tube top under a gold bomber jacket and a par of gold pumps. Her hair was pulled away from her face, showing of her eyes. He started to make his way towards her when her friend turned and arched an eyebrow in his direction. Troy stopped head in his tracks and she sent him a wicked smirk. He back tracked his way back to their VIP Booth, only to find Chad sending lustful glances towards the friend.

"Hoops, man you didn't tell me she had a friend."

"Sorry."

"She's fucking sex on legs." He added not taking his eyes off her. "And she knows it." Taylor could feel all the lustful gazes on her back and just soaked them up. She new she was dressed to kill. She wore a strapless blue bubble jumper from her spring collection paired it with an over sized red clutch and silver pumps. She even got Gabby to rock a little skin, just enough to get the attention of the guys and enough to see if she can keep the attention of the blue-eyed devil. The plan seems to be working just fine, they're flocking to her like bees to honey. All that's left is for him to make his move.

_**Balls in you court now, Troy.**_

_What should I do?_

"Ask her to dance." Chad said as if he heard Troy's thoughts. "Move Hoops." He said shoving Troy towards the dance floor, causing him to trip over himself, sniggering softly as the mode their way through the swaying mass. Chad has his eyes set on the friend, and he is going to get her one way or another. He just has to make a few pit stops along the way.

_**But its okay you can't expect a guy to say no to a swaying body. Really you shouldn't.**_

Troy found it easier to move when he got to the middle of the floor the dancers were more spread out. For the second time that night those eyes stopped him in his tracks, but no he fought his way through this mob for this girls and he wasn't about to stop because of some friend. Her eyes flashed with some unrecognizable emotion, and then she moved into the mob of dancers. He quickly claimed the spot behind her, moving in time with her.

At the end of the song she turned to face him, and Troy saw the shock in her eyes quickly fade into embarrassment.

"Hi." She said smiling shyly.

"Hey yourself." He said. Troy for once wasn't all that worried over the silence that fell over them, he was all too happy to stand there and watch her.

"Come, let's go sit," she said pulling through the dancers towards her VIP Booth. Only when they got there they found her friend in a heated lip lock with one of the servers. Clearing her throat, Gabriella signaled to Taylor that she had a guest.

"Tay this is Troy." She said. "Troy this is my best friend Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." He said putting his hand out. Taylor hardly glanced in his direction, only telling the server to bring some drinks. He looked towards Charis all she did was shrug, like she had no idea what was going on either. Troy was about to text Chad for back up when his friend pooped up grinning like a Cheshire cat. Tapping her on the shoulder he introduced them.

When the drinks arrived, so did some random guy. Taking the seat next to Taylor e stated spewing nonsense, not that Taylor was even listening. No she was to busy staring at Troy. Talking to Gabriella and Chad helped distract him some but he could still feel those eyes on him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he exploded at her. She didn't even blink, though her companion stopped his blabbering.

"Just trying to figure out if you're a gold-digging, selfish, egotistical, man-whore." She stated calmly.

"Taylor." Gabby hissed. Taylor only smiled at her friend, before grabbing her bag and throwing some bills on the table and walked out, with that creep following after her like a lost puppy. "Don't wait up."

"Sorry about her."

"It's fine. Let's go dance."

_What's her deal?_

* * *

review please


	4. Love 4

don't own

* * *

Taylor walked down the street, trying to hail a cab. The sooner she gets away from this place the happier she'll be. That had to have been the worst night of her life. The only upside had to be messing with the blue-eyed devil; but even that couldn't save her from Derrick Ray. He has got to be the most pretentious man on the planet. Even his sex couldn't help him redeem any points, he was clumsy and sloppy. It doesn't even matter that he was intoxicated he could've done better. She's had better. Way better. Derrick isn't even worth the effort of a face to face dumping.

"Kauai Street, North please." She told the cab driver. All she wanted was a warm bath, some chocolate, and a jog. And someone to remove the memory of Derrick Ray from her head and body.

_**I need a drink, and the baggage claim guy from the airport.**_

* * *

Time to get stated on the reason why they came here. For her to work on some new material. Pen and paper in hand, Gabriella loses herself into her memories. By the time she came to, it was time for lunch and she had two and half songs done. Not a major accomplishment, but something. Walking into the kitchen she is surprised to spot Taylor scarfing down chocolate covered fruit like there's no tomorrow. That's not a good sign.

"Aww, Tay honey, bad night?" she asked.

"That boy talks entirely too much." She whined. "And he was sloppy and clumsy. He finished before I did, and was out cold about ten minutes after. Like what the fuck? I'm so disgusted. Gabby, this isn't funny!"

_Oh I beg to differ_. Outside she schooled her face into one of sympathy. "I'm sorry honey; we'll just have to find you a new boy toy."

"Already did, going out with that airport boy in a few days. So anyways, what have you been up to all morning?" she asked while biting into a strawberry.

"I've been writing. Got two songs and a half done."

"That's good to hear. So how many are you feeling for the album?" more munching on fruit.

"Like I don't know, just not a lot. I kind of want a two disk thing."

"Sounds good. If you need help call me. I'm going for a jog, later."

"Later babe." She answered, taking the strawberries back to the porch with her.

_We've got work to do, Gabby._

* * *

Running had always helped her relax. She found that the sound of her feet hitting the pavement oddly comforting. She started running to get away from her home life. Well mostly just to get away from her mother and her constant string of broken hearts and divorces. It seems like every year some female in her family gets broken hearted because their newest love left them. Every time one of them gets hurt, who's there to pick up the pieces? Taylor that's who. It's like there's some curse on them. String of break ups, divorces, and broken hearts and her family wonders why she's the way she is. Taylor picks her boys, and leaves her boys when she chooses. She doesn't believe in love. To her love's a bunch of BS. Lust, yes. Love, no. Boys are only out to please themselves and hurt women in the process. So why can't she turn it around?

_**I can, and fucking am.**_

They hate it. Really she is twenty-five, they want her to settle down and have kids and all that junk.

_**Ha, not happening. Going to keep my playgirl ways. **_

So caught up in her musings she never noticed the other jogger.

The impact against such a hard surface should've brought her against another, but the pavement never came. Instead she was being help up by two very strong arms; said arms belonged to the only person in the male sex she'd ever consider a full blown man. Creamy caramel skin, broad shoulders, rock hard six pack, and a pair of the most gorgeous brown eyes- aside from hers of course- looking at her full of concern.

"Whoa there, you okay?" he asked his smooth baritone sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, sorry about that." she answered smiling prettily.

"No, problem. I'm Chad. From last night." he said.

"Oh, yeah. Hey. Now I feel really bad." she pouted.

_**Hmm, the blue-eyed devil's friend, interesting.**_

"Its fine, its was great seeing you again, but I have to go." He said seemingly unaware of her actions. Taylor stared after him in astonishment. No male has ever been immune to her before. None. She's not sure if she likes that too much.

* * *

Gabby can't believe it. Just thinking about Troy pulled three songs out of her. That makes her total for today five in half. No matter what she tried, she couldn't come up with anything to finish that song. Where's Taylor when you need her?

"Gab!"

_There she is._

"In the kitchen." Gabby hollered. As soon as Taylor turned the corner, Gabby shoved the music sheet in her face. Taylor read it over, a smile lighting up her face.

"This song is so me!" she said.

"That's why I thought you could help me."

"Okay… um… name your three all time favorite bags from you collection."

"My Gucci, the Fendi, and the Prada… Oh. Gucci, Fendi, Prada purses purchasing them finer things…"

"Um… Men they come a dime a dozen just give me them diamond rings…"

"I'm into a lot of bling Cadillac, Chanel, and Coach?" Gabby threw out.

"I like that, write that down. Listen, Fellas boast but they can't really handle my female approach," Gabby busted out laughing at that. "Buying things is had to say…"

"Rocking Christian Audiger, Manolo, Polo taking photos in my Cartier; so we can't go all the way…"

"You're wrong for that Gabs."

"What, it's true."

"Uh… um… I know you might hate it, but I'm a shop for labels while them ladies lay and wait for love." Taylor said haughtily.

"It's perfect."

"Well I do try. Where's everything else?"

"Over there." Gabby said, waving her hand in the general direction of the table she was working at. As Taylor looked over the other songs, Gabby finished writing down the rest of their song. Looking over Afraid, Taylor sighed.

_**What the hell. Not even dating the devil and she's subconsciously afraid of what the memory of Kale will do to their relationship**_.

* * *

umm... yea sorry for the long wait


	5. Labels 5

_**Fucking Hell.**_

Chad sighed for the umpteenth time. For the life of him he couldn't get Taylor out of his head- both of them. Any thought of her caused blood to rush down and then boom soldier to attention. He'd barley said ten words to her and he's hooked, trapped in her web. Trailing behind her like a lost puppy-a happy puppy- but a puppy nonetheless. Which disgusted him, he saw how the guys at the club and how they all flocked to, like bees to honey. All trying to get her attention and not succeeding, there were a few she deigned to give them five minutes of her time.

Where the guys spend bragging about himself and she spends it assessing them. For whatever reason, they all failed and she watched as the walked away pityingly. He personally laughed to himself as he watched them all leave, and he felt a painful rush of jealously take him when she left with that tool. Of all the guys Taylor could've chosen, she chose that thing. He left after that, not even bothering to tell Troy.

_**Like he even noticed.**_

It was a strange moment for him, cause he's never been jealous to that degree before, sure he gets a little ticked, when his girlfriends would flirt with other guys in front of him, but the fact that Taylor left with that idiot. Just pissed him off. Which is ridiculous because he doesn't know her at all. A fact that bothers him exponentially.

It's true he could go with the whole get to know you thing because our best friends are dating, but that's not what he wants. Its not that he doesn't want to get to know her; its just he wouldn't be able to stop there. Oh no he wants the whole thing, dates, fights, meeting the family, fights, getting married, children and all the little things.

_**Well fuck, ten words and I already want to get down on one knee.**_

Alas it's what he wants and one way or another he's going to get it.

"Dude, Chad, get out of bed. Zeke's bringing over the mountain lion." Troy hollered as he banged on the door.

_**There goes my day.**_

"Chad my man." greeted Zeke, giving Chad a hug. "Great to see you out of bed."

"Shut up Zeke." he grumbled.

"So what's the big news, and where's Sharpay?" Troy asked walking towards the lazy boy.

"Shar is with some friends-."

"Does she have friend's everywhere." exclaimed Chad.

"It's the same girls from New York. Now if there will be no other interruption." He said glancing at a scowling Chad. "The big news is that me and Sharpay are getting married." The announcement was met by silence, and the best impression of fishes he's ever seen.

"You guys say something." he begged.

"Congrats Zeke. I'm happy for you." Troy answered once some of the sock wore off.

"Thank Hoops. Chad?"

"I'm not wearing pink." was all he said. Troy and Zeke burst into peals of laughter, only Chad would say something like that and not get clocked on the head.

* * *

"Shar." Taylor said. "How are you?"

"Fabulous." she answered walking into the kitchen. "Where's Gabby?"

"Picking up some Chinese. She'll be back in a few. Until then I sketched this dress for you; for your next premier. Technically I did seven, but you can pick the ones you like best. I was inspired by you character. She's all Marilyn Monroe, Nancy Drew, and Audrey Hepburn all jumbled together. And then I had this dream, of us, where we were like socialites in the fifties or sixties. Schmoosing with the rich and fab. I don't know what it was, but we looked gorgeous; pearls and diamonds galore." Taylor said as the walked to her office. In everything she does Taylor is super confident, but when it comes to showing her designs to one of her girls, she always gets a little nervous. No one opinion mattered more tan her girls. Which is why she rambles, too caught up in her nervous energy.

"These are amazing," gasped Sharpay. "These are all mines, screw the other chicks. I'm wearing each of these to a premier.

_**Whew.**_

"God, you keep getting better and better. And I'm not saying that cause I'm your friend."

"I know and I thank you." said Taylor. Sharpay hugged and continued to gush over the dresses, even going so far to even throw in her ideas for Taylor's Spring Collection; until Gabby came back with the food. They all congregate in Taylors room eating and catching up on the last few months. Sharpay waited as long as she could to tell them.

"You guys Zeke asked me to marry him." she exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Congrats Shar. Where's your ring?" asked Gabby.

"Its getting resized, he bought it to small.' she gushed, but then lost her smile and turned to the silent Taylor. "Tay?"

"I'm not wearing pink." she answered. Sharpay leaned over and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Tay baby, there won't be any pink in the wedding. And if you don't mind I'd be happy if you would design my reception dress."

"So you're going to look freaking amazing." said Gabby.

* * *

umm... review


	6. Love 6

hey

* * *

When Zeke asked her to marry him, she screamed and then fainted. She had screamed so loud that the couple staying next door called the cops. When she came to, she about went out again. Reliving it now she laughs every time, it was the funniest picture. There was the hotel manger staring Zeke down, the four officers questioning the couple and poor Zeke looking like he was going to cry. Now instead of fainting again she started laughing. She laughed so hard the cops thought she was mentally unstable.

When everything was finally sorted out, they all had a good laugh about it and gave their congratulations. And Zeke the nice guy that he is got their names and addresses promising to invite them to the wedding. As soon as they all left he continued as if they weren't interrupted, she said yes of course, but then they realized that the ring didn't fit. That was the only sucky thing that night.

"Hey baby," Zeke said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Zekey." She said with a kiss of her own.

"Mmm, and what have you been doing this fine morning?" he asked.

"Just remembering the night you proposed."

"Ah, good times, good times. So how did your girls take the news?"

"Gabby's all for it and Tay was in shock. All she said was I'm not wearing pink."

"Really," he asked laughing. "Chad said the same thing and knowing him I'm not really all that surprised. Troy though did the best fish out of water expression I've ever seen, but he was happy for us."

"We have the weirdest friends." She giggled.

"That we do honey, that we do. How do you think they'll get along with each other?"

"Gabby and Troy will get along just fine. Its just Taylor and Chad I'm worried about. Tay is head strong, I just have a feeling those two will go at it."

"Is it bad that I feel the same way?"

"No."

"did you get the time for Ryan's flight?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah he and Kelsi will land Wednesday night around midnight. Hopefully, unless Kelsi goes into labor or something." She answered putting away her blackberry.

"Are we having dinner at a restaurant of am I cooking?"

"It's your day too, you know and I want you to sit back and relax, but if you want to we can have a small dinner here."

"I wouldn't mind going out. Its just Chad and Taylor I'm worried about; If they don't get along they could start a scene, and you know how the pap's hound on Taylor. They'd be even worse with two Lakers Players, especially two as famous and Troy and Chad. Throw in you, Ryan, Kelsi, and Gabby it would be some serious madness." he explained.

"I see your logic. Well call up Chef Baylor." She teased. "Oh by the way when I was over there, Tay showed me these sketches she made for. They're amazing; let me go grab them…"

* * *

eviewr


	7. Labels 7

well...

the **bold** is chad's thoughts

_**bold italicized **_is taylors'

regular is troy

_italicized is gabby_

* * *

She saw him again, and yet again he left unfazed. Completely untouchable. It's ridiculous. How is it that everything she does doesn't even leave him aroused? Pisses her off is what he does.

_**I need to get laid.**_

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes bugging out of his head. Taylor looked down at her hands, and found two smushed oranges.

_**Ew, gross. Damn stupid man status.**_

"Fine," she grumbled. "Excuse me." Taylor pushed past him toward the bathroom with her head held high.

_**That's right Tay don't let him get to you. **_

* * *

It took all his will power not to turn around when she walked into the supermarket. It's like he has a Taylor sensor in his head, every time came down the aisles closer and closer till she got to the produce department. When she came over to him, it all went down hill from there. Every lick of the lips, touch on the arm, leaving him tingling. Taylor just looking at him got his heart racing, when she smiled he hard palpitations. You could ask him what they talked about and he wouldn't be able to tell you.

**Lord Jesus.**

She walked away towards the strawberries, with every sway of her hips he got a little harder. It took all his imaginative skill to get his soldier at ease. By the time he looked up again she had crushed tow oranges to mush, looking ready to attack the next person who talked to her. And with his caring nature- from his fathers' side- he went and asked what was wrong. And to tell you the truth Chad was surprised she didn't deck him.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Excuse me."

**Not again.**

* * *

The ride and Sharpay and Zeke's summer house was spent with Taylor having a over the phone conference with her design team; Gabby working on a song, and Sharpay talking to Zeke. In all the years that the girls have known each other and Sharpay has been with Zeke, Taylor and Gabby have never met Zeke's best friends. They've met him, but that was a necessary must, he had to pass the tests to go out with Sharpay. It's sad because he's the only guy surrounded by females. Unless Ryan is around. Gabby used to wonder why his friends were never around until he told them that they live in L.A. and played for the Lakers. Which made sense. Zeke said they would pass Gabby's tests, well looks like its time to find out.

When they walked into the foyer they were hit by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen and were shocked to hear laughter.

"They're here already?"

"Let's go greet the boys' ladies." Sharpay said smiling as she walked towards the kitchen. Taylor and gabby follow at a more sedate pace, taking in the home, but as soon as they saw Zeke they launched themselves at him.

To say Troy and Chad were surprised when two females threw themselves at Zeke would he an understatement. For one thing he is getting married. For another its just weird. Now to say they were speechless when they realized the aforementioned females were Taylor and Gabriella, well there's no other way around that, they were speechless. When the two girls looked up and locked eyes with the guys everything grew tense and uncomfortable.

"Oh come on," groaned Taylor. "Of all the basketball players you could've picked, you picked them. Zeke I thought you had better taste than this."

"You know each other?" he asked quizzically.

"We've me, hey Troy." Gabby said.

"Hey yourself. Come take a walk with me." He asked. Taylor watched him with narrowed eyes of ice until they were out the door.

"Small world huh?" Chad asked quietly from beside her.

"Yea, sure."

"Where do you know Zeke and Sharpay from?"

"High school." she snapped.

"You went to East High?"

"Obviously, and so did you."

"Guilty."

**How did I not notice her?**

_**Fuck, he's everywhere now.**_

"I'm walking away now." she said. Taylor stomped up the stairs in a huff. The three remaining friends glanced at each other and shrugged. Sharpay and Zeke know from experience, there's no talking to Taylor when she's in a mood.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Zeke asked while checking on his sauce.

"At _Ivy_, really, but Troy met Gabby on the beach. Apparently…" Chad explained to the laughing couple.

* * *

"How come we never met?" asked Gabby, breaking the silence between them.

"That's a really good question. I guess you can say it was better to stick to the status quo than do what we really want." He replied. "Or we did see each other at parties and didn't care enough to get to know each other because we didn't think Zeke and Shar would last."

"I can see that. Now tell me big bad basketball guy something secret." She asked giggling.

"Umm, I have a little brother contrary to popular belief."

"Something I can't find on Wikipedia." She said deadpan.

"I was a ballerina." He said. Gabby looked over at his serious expression in shock.

"Really?" she asked eyes wide.

"No, but I did take singing lessons."

"Meany!" she pouted walking away from him. Laughing he ran after her.

"Aww come on Gab," he said to the pouting Latina. "Don't be mad. I promise I won't be mean anymore."

"Promise?" she asked, playing up her pretend hurt feelings.

"Yes." He said, his insides going to mush. Puppy dog eyes should be made illegal. "Um, Gabby do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"That's where we're going silly." She said smiling. Boys are so dense sometimes.

"No, I meant just us… like on a date." The smile fell from her face.

Fuck, what did I just do?

_I can't do this, but he looks so sad._

"Listen Troy, I just came out of a bad break up. I'm not ready to start dating again, but I wouldn't mind dinner as friends. For now." She said.

"Yeah, okay I can handle that." He said taking her hand in his once more and beginning their trek back to the house.

* * *

Dinner was a strange situation. For one thing Gabby and Troy were flirting back and forth like there's no tomorrow; when they weren't holding conversations with everyone else. Taylor was still in a mood, which seemed to flare up more when Troy spoke to her and when Chad tried talking to her she just ignored him. She hid her disdain for Troy so well that only Sharpay noticed and by default Troy. But neither said a word.

Chad was the oddball of the group, he'd be in deep thought one minute then laughing and enjoying himself the next. Zeke well, everyone just went with his flow.

"God, you got to love Darbus." said Troy.

"Speak for yourself." Chad grumbled amongst the raucous laughter. "Always taking my basketballs."

"Aw poor, deprived, Chad." teased Sharpay. They all turned to Taylor when her phone went off, blaring Love Games, by Lady Gaga.

"Excuse me." she said and walked out to the porch.

"She would have that song." Sharpay said.

"But it's her." Zeke replied.

"True." said Gabby. Troy and Chad looked on in confusion. Their confusion rose tenfold, when Taylor walked back in grinning.

"I'm getting laid, tonight." she answered the unasked question. Apparently from the looks of everyone at the table her saying that wasn't a strange thing.

"Don't you have a date with him on Wednesday?" asked Gabby.

"No different guy." she replied indifferently.

"You're cheating on you soon to be boyfriend?" questioned Chad. Taylor turned cold eyes toward and stared, letting the silence that fell around them grow to oppressive measures.

"My boys know what happens when they get with me. If I like you enough to go to bed you get a week with me. If you happen to be really good you get at the most 3 extra days. But that is a very rare occurrence. Basically it goes dump you, call him." sneered Taylor.

"Makes you look like a slut." he said.

"So be it, it's my love game. If I want to take a ride on some guys' disco stick, then I will. Don't wait up Gabs. Thanks for dinner you guys." she said, making her way to the entrance."

"Are you taking teenage boys to bed? Cause you calling them boys."

"No, that's disgusting. I've never met a guy that can handle me. The day I find a man is the day I'm going to give up my play girl ways and get married. Until then I'm going to get fucked and enjoy it." Chad stared after her in shock.

**Did he hear that right?**

"Chad walk with me." said Gabby, already waling to the living room. He and Sharpay walked over.

"Listen Taylor is afraid of being broken hearted. That's why she dates and breaks up with her guys whenever she feels like it." Gabby explained to a very confounded Chad.

"You're telling me this because?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her." She was already walking back to the dining room.

"I'd rather Tay sleep with the whole world then get hurt. Friend or no friend hurt her and it's the end of you." promised Sharpay.

**Fucking hell, this night is passed the standard amount of ridiculousness. **

* * *

**review yea**


	8. Love 8

**A/N**: Okay so it might get confusing in some parts with the thoughts towards the middle. Sorry, but it goes in this order:

Taylor

Chad

Zeke

Gabby

Sharpay

Troy

I tried to keep the design in the right. Taylor is still bold italicized, Chad bold, gabby italicized and troy nothing. But yeah.

And the second half is in Zeke's perspective so all thoughts there are his

* * *

There's something wrong with Hawaiians, how hard is it to pleasure the female before getting yourself off? Honestly, she's already in a pissy mood from the dinner last night, and that crappy sex. She had hoped she'd be able to wash away all the sloppy idiots from her body with the guy from the airport, but no, today is just not her day. Her period decided to show its face today.

No sex for two weeks. Guys are so lucky they don't have to go through this. Two weeks of celibacy. Of the fifty-two weeks in a year Taylor doesn't have sex for twenty-four of them. She isn't trying to get pregnant for some lousy slob. Thank you very much.

At least until she finds a true man.

_**Ha**_.

She thought as she rounded the corner into her driveway finding it full of cars.

_**What the hell?**_

When she walked into the living room all the laughing stopped.

"Tay baby, what's wrong?" asked Gabby pulling her into a hug.

"He was horrible, Gabs." Taylor mumbled into gabby's neck.

"Poor thing, but that's not the only thing bothering you." Sharpay said emphatically, also hugging Taylor.

"What's today's date?"

"The twenty-fourth." They chorused together.

"Oh, two weeks." said Sharpay.

"Two weeks." She grumbled, going up the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Chad. "What's the big deal about today?"

"Her period. Taylor is the only one of my friends that has a regular cycle. Every twenty-fourth is period week. It's weird because that's the exact number of weeks she goes with out getting some. She practices celibacy for two weeks to keep from getting pregnant." explained Sharpay.

"Really, I didn't think that word was in her vocabulary."

"Chad, man that was uncalled for." hissed Troy.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I guess its kind of okay in a way, cause to tell you the truth all the paps know about it too. They've got Taylors personal life on lock. They know every one of the guys she's hooked up with. They even know when her period starts and ends. The day they found that out was during one of Shar's movie premiers. I don't even remember what is was that set her off, but she went off on the paps and everyone was shocked because Tay doesn't do that kind of thing often. Threw us all out of whack when she flat out told them that and I quote 'I'm hungry, sleepy, cramping and fucking horny'; For the next week its was the headline on every magazine cover." said Zeke.

"Oh I remember that, she went through like five pounds of strawberries and chocolate."

"Are we talking about me?" Taylor asked as she came downstairs wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top.

**Hippo in a thong, hippo in a thong. Fuck.**

"Of course it us." replied Sharpay smirking haughtily.

"Bitch. Chad the bathrooms the last door on the left upstairs." smirked Taylor.

_**Finally a reaction.**_

**Shit.**

"Thanks… come with me." He added as an afterthought. Taylor watched him through shuttered eyes, and then slowly she stood and led the way. Not looking back to see if he followed or not. The others watched in shock.

_**What the fuck am I doing?**_

**I didn't just ask that.**

Well didn't **see** that coming.

_Honestly._

_They better be quiet._

Way to go Chad.

The walk upstairs to the bathroom was so tense it was palpable; it just got worse when they closed the door behind them. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly lips were smacking, teeth clashing. Not sure and not really caring who kissed who first, Chad backed Taylor into the wall hands around her waist her hand wrapped around his neck another in his hair. He moved along her jaw line placing open mouth kisses everywhere, his hands caressing her through her shirt. She whimpered into his neck rolling her hips into him. That brought him back to reality. Chad pulled away from Taylor breathing heavily.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"What for?" she asked.

"For bringing you up here… for not stopping sooner."

"It's hardly your fault and who's to say I would've complained." She retorted, her breathing back to normal.

"I couldn't do that to you." She was shocked. He couldn't do what to her? No guy has every wondered about her welfare before.

"Of course not, see you downstairs, honey." She whispered, pressing her lips to his and giving one final caress to his manhood.

**Fuck Taylor.**

_**Dammit Chad.**_

* * *

How they all ended up together is beyond him. He and Celeste were browsing through boutiques when they saw Troy and Chad. Together the four of them grabbed lunch at the closest Bistro, where they spotted Taylor loaded with bags and Gabby following close behind eyes glued to her phone. When they were all done eating the four of them all filled into the store the girls went into.

It's always an experience shopping with Taylor, half the time she's trying things on most of the time though she's rearranging the store to her liking. At the present moment it was the shirts.

"These shirts don't go here. This shade of red clashes horribly with this orange, that's why no ones buying them. Since fall is coming in- no leave those darker oranges there." She started pulling the shirts from the clerks' hands.

"Tay baby, stop." demanded Zeke. "Go get your clothes and pay for them." She scowled but nonetheless went and pair for her stuff. They left the store much to the clerks' relief.

Strangely enough as they walked down the sidewalk they were all paired off, Troy and Gabriella- finally off the phone- chatting happily, Chad and Taylor talking quietly with him holding some of her bags, and finally him and Sharpay. The day got even weirder when this guy called out to Taylor, stomping towards them very angry.

"Who the fuck is this?" he hissed pointing at Chad. "What are you playing at Taylor? You get up and leave in the middle of the night. NO call, text nothing, what the fuck? Is he your new boy toy?" he sneered.

"Dude calm down." Chad said in shock.

"Shut up! Where do you get off stealing my girl?"

"What are you talking about we're just hanging out." He answered.

"Taylor I don't want you around him any longer." Kai ordered.

_No he didn't_

"Excuse me, are you ordering me to do something. Me, Taylor "Good Stuff" McKessie. Honey, I think you've got me twisted. You don't tell me what to do, I tell you when to jump and when to sex me, not the other way around. You have no claim on me, I can hang out with whoever I want and seeing as I left in the middle of night shows how much I think of how you perform in bed. Go home _little_ boy." She hissed. Kai face became an unappealing puce color.

"Listen here you little slut, don't ever talk to me like that-" he said advancing on her with his hand raised. He didn't make it very far, in the blink of an eye Chad had him pinned to the wall with one arm and launching a punch at his jaw knocking Kai to the ground. Over this charade Taylor pulls Chad away from Kai and looked down her nose at him.

_He's going to get it now._

"You look so stupid right now, just cut it out." She said raising her hand to stop him from talking. "That was quite the show; you really had me going for a while. Very entertaining but its over now, so go ahead and take your bow." She said sweetly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

_That was pretty tame, but, he got it. _

Zeke has never seen a person run so fast from Taylor no matter how scary she is. But he guesses he'd run that fast if he had the pap's on his ass.

_Can't wait to see tomorrow's headlines._

"That was fun." Gabby said looking up from her phone.

"I think so." agreed Sharpay.

"Whatever, I'm going to _Nicole Miller._ I'll see y'all when I do." Taylor said.

"Taylor!" Chad called.

"Yeah?"

"If you're still going to do this, please pick better next time." He said to her.

"Of course sweetie." She said giving him a chaste kiss.

* * *

so hope you undestood that... and

review


	9. Labels 9

I noticed that i've been sligtly awol, but i have a very good excuse. We moved into a new house, and it took a while to get truly unpacked and then my mom threw this chapter away. So i had to rewrite it and i haven't had a ride to the library in a while. I apologize but really this is all my moms fault. ;)

* * *

"Its here." grumbled Taylor. She never says his name; she pretty much ignores his existence. Unless it's absolutely necessary that she acknowledge him, like tonight he's at the door. Ready to pick up Gabby for their second date; for their first date he took her home and he cooked her dinner. They sat around eating and talking. Tonight they're going to the fair.

"Tay please, his name is Troy." pleaded Gabby.

"And that's great for him." retorted Taylor, walking out of the room with Gabby hot on her heels.

"But Tayl-."

"No." she snapped. "Do you remember the last I let you have your way with a guy, what happened? Oh I know he hurt you. Until this idiot can prove that he's worth it, I'm going to continue to pretend that he's not there."

"That juvenile."

"So be it, let him earn my respect."

"No it's stupid, he's not trying to date you he's trying to date me." hissed Gabby.

"Well fine, if he hurts you, I'm not here Gabriella." said Taylor.

"Taylor." she called, only to be answered by a slamming door.

_Please don't let him have heard any of that._ She thought as she walked downstairs into the sitting room.

"Hey." she whispered, grabbing her coat.

"Hey yourself, something's bothering you; what's wrong." he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine."

* * *

"What do you think Sharpay has to tell us Ry?" Kelsi asked.

"Whatever it is, it better be important, she knows you shouldn't be flying this close to your due date." He grumbled.

"Ryan!" she chided.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Will that be all?" asked the cashier. Taylor stared at the girl in contempt. Its not that she did anything wrong, Tay just wasn't felling like being nice. "That'll be 300.96." She pulled out her platinum, and singed on the dotted line and left _Banana Republic_. That makes her grand total so far 950.96, well at least she's stocked for Christmas. Taylor has no idea why she's spending so much. Well, no that not true, its probably lingering anger from her fight with Gabriella. If you could even call it a fight; more of a heated discussion. Most likely it has to do with another brunette, one of the male persuasion.

She has never met a man so… so. God, she couldn't even come up with something to describe him. Chad fucking Danforth and his stupid baby soft curly hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, full soft lips, and sexy rock hard abs. The idiot was completely unnecessary, even though he was sweet and funny. He shouldn't' be able to get under her skin so well. No boy ever did. Ding! That where her problem is. Chad Danforth is everything but a boy. He's all man, a sexy man at that. His unflappable confidence in himself made him gorgeous. His smooth baritone sent chills down her spine and aroused her. His smoldering eyes capture and hold her attention, much to her distaste. A quick flash of his charming boyish smile and you'll be doing anything that he asks you to. Not that she will mind you; she hasn't fallen that hard for him. Yet. Scratch that, not at all. But hell she's so close.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight Troy, it was great." Gabriella said pecking him on the cheek. "And thanks for Peaches."

"No problem. I had a great time to." He replied.

"Good night Troy." She said one final time, before climbing out the car and quickly walking up the walk to the front door.

"G'night Gabby." He stayed in the driveway until she got inside and then zoomed off. Gabby took a deep breath and stood silently listening for any sign of her best friend. Nothing. Not a peep.

_Where can she be?_

Walking up the stair to Taylors' room, Gabby cuddles the orange dragon Troy won for her.

_Where the hell is she?_ She asked herself once she found Taylors' room empty. Now that she thinks about it Taylor's probably with Chad. Chad, now there's a strange relationship. Tay's never had a guy friend, that wasn't Zeke or Ryan, who she considers more brothers than friends. Back to Chad, maybe he could help mellow out her speed dating or something. Now there's a thought, Tay only dating one guy a month. _Ha, like that could ever happen. The day Tay gets a steady boyfriend will be the day I cut my hair._

"Gabriella Isobel Montez I know you're in there. You better come open this door right now!" screeched Sharpay from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Que pasa chica?" she asks letting Sharpay into her room.

"Ryan's plane just landed and Kelsi went into labor. That's what's pasa." she answered all in one breath.

"C'mon Shar lets go find out if you're having a niece or nephew." Gabby said pulling Sharpay behind her through the house.

"But what about my wedding dinner?" she whined.

"Make it a wedding brunch or something. C'mon girl your brothers about to be a dad."

"Oh my, your right, my poor baby. We have to hurry."

* * *

The Muki Sinai hospitals waiting room was filled with pissy females; not only did Taylor come late, she got into a slight altercation with the receptionist upon her arrival. Nothing major, Taylor might have slapped the bitch for looking at Chad a little to long for her taste, but nothing bad happened, to her at least. They had to physically remove her from the building and it took Chad a good ten minutes before he could get her to even think about apologizing for her behavior and another ten to get her to act on her new found maturity.

"I apologize for my behavior, it was truly unprofessional and undignified of me." she said stiffly.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Chad asked teasingly, as she said down next to him.

"Don't talk to me right now." she grumbled. He laughed when she sent him a glare. He turned and talked to Zeke and Troy, bidding their time until they went and got some food or Ryan came out to see them. Honestly whichever came first.

Five hours and two McDonald runs later, Ryan came out flushed but happy.

"It's a girl. I have a daughter." he sighed. Everyone gathered around him congratulating and looking at the little pink bundle.

"So, it finally happened?" Taylor said from the other side of group.

"Yeah I guess it did." he replied smiling.

"I didn't think you had it in you." she said.

"You and me both Tay." he agreed.

"So you're a dad now." she whispered, and he blanched.

"Oh my god I'm a dad." he said and crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

"Can we have a doctor over here please?" hollered Taylor.

* * *

As the gang made their ways to their cars, Chad pulled Taylor back,

"What was up with that back there?" he asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to be more specific." she stated.

"With Ryan, what was that?"

"That was us being us." was her cryptic reply. He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Tay, Gabs, as soon as Kelsi comes out we're going shopping. Make sure you're free." Sharpay said and then zoomed of.

"Well I'm out." Taylor said, starting her car.

"Hey, give me a ride?"

"Oh but of course sweetie."

* * *

well... umm, review :)?


	10. Love 10

so hello, one and all... i got another for you

* * *

It may have taken two weeks for them to finally get together, but today is the day. They were going to do Taylors' favorite thing. Okay maybe not favorite thing but a very close second, or third, nevertheless it was a favorite pastime of hers and they were doing it. They were finally going shopping today. Sharpay has been restless these last two weeks waiting for Ryan, Kelsi and baby Celeste to get settled into their home; she just couldn't wait to tell them the news. And of course as soon as the cat was out of the bag Ryan fainted in shock at the announcement, Kelsi on the other hand properly congratulated the newly engaged couple. Then very primly fell to her knees and smacked Ryan awake. Where she then proceeded to scold him. All in all that Saturday had been a good day.

Lately she has been having a lot of those. Coming to Hawaii had been a spur of the moment thing. Made to hopefully get Gabriella's mind off her new found ex and relax. But as soon as they arrived she met Troy. There's nothing wrong with him per se he practically has no negative qualities. For example he makes his own money playing football or basketball, so gold digging fell through. Going through his track record it shows that he's always been faith full to his girlfriends. Giving the pictures she had- he practically caters to their every whim, and lets them make their own decisions. Selfishness, chauvinism, and man-whoreism got flushed down the toilet. To top it if off, he so modest, completely plays down all his superstar achievements, so ergo no ego. Troy Bolton was amazing, and Gabriella deserved amazing, but Tay just doesn't want to like him. That would be proving her wrong, and there's nothing more that Taylor hates than being wrong. That final thought had her speeding up her pace, trying to out run her wayward thoughts.

"Hey! Tay wait up!" Chad called, quickly running to catch up with her. Panting slightly, he looked quizzically at her. "What's on your mind? And don't tell me nothings wrong either. I know you enough to see something is." he said.

"Don't worry about it." she sad, leaning into his warmth, as he brought his arms up to wrap around her waist. Together they watched the sunrise like they did every morning after their three mile jog. Chad had slithered his way into her life, her thoughts. Sporadically during the day she would find herself wondering about what he was doing, if he needed something to eat. That's never happened before. She never used to worry if a guy missed a meal or not. She's also acting like herself around him .The self that she is around Gabby, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi. Not the woman the paparazzi knows, no, the woman that likes to hang out at daycare facilities and play with the little children, the one that likes to wear men clothes and dance around while cooking or cleaning. And so many other things that she keeps under wraps from all her boys and the world, but he's gotten to see it. He's seen her.

"Baby." he whispered. She hummed to let him know he had her attention. "I know you told me not worry about it, but I worry about you all the time. It's fine if you don't wan to tell me now, whenever you're ready to talk I'll be here." Taylor chose that moment to move out of his embrace. They weren't doing this. No, not now, not ever. "Listen to me. I'm serious Tay don't hesitate to call me. No matter what t is. I'll be here for you. Always"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm here for you, whenever you're ready to have me." he whispered caressing her face in reverence.

"What? No!" she cried.

_**This isn't happening.**_

"Be with me. Only me. No more of those sleaze bags, those little boys." Taylor stood there shaking her head in silent disbelief. Trying to pretend this was all a dream. "No Tay please a chance. That's all I want, just a chance to show you." he pleaded.

"Show me what?"

"The difference between a boy and a man." he said staring steadfastly at her try gauge her feelings.

"I have to go" she said taking off in the opposite direction. Running away from probably her only chance at happiness and he let her go, she's got to figure out her feelings for him; cause he's already put his out there.

**Please say yes. Taylor please.**

* * *

The group of girlfriends stood at different parts of the Bridal Salon in varying stages of disgust. Everything in there was big, puffy, sparkly and white and so 1955. Do they not realize what year it is? What century they're in?

"Shar unless you want to look like your grandmother on your wedding day, I move that we leave." Kelsi said diplomatically. No need to hurt the shop keeper's feelings… too much. "All in favor?"

"I second that motion." Taylor called from her side of the store.

"Third." called Gabby.

"Alright you guys lets break for lunch." Together the four of them got into their car and laughed. They should've known not to listen to Grandmère Evans when she suggested hat store.

"Where to, ladies?" their driver asked as they cruised down the Freeway.

"Popeyes!" they replied together before falling into peals of laughter.

"God, we would eat fried chicken when we're shopping for my wedding gown." Sharpay said.

"Well it's what we do."

"Too true." she agreed. "So love birds, how are our favorite boys doing?" she called. And as predictably as ever Gabriella blushed as red as a tomato and turned her head to hide a smile; Taylor though just continued to flip through her portfolio tensely.

Hmm, trouble in paradise.

_Note to self, find out what wrong._

"Come out with Gabs, how is he?" asked Kelsi.

"He's fine but we aren't together, you guys." Gabby said blushing red.

"Whatever, it's just a matter of time before it happens. Troy is practically half in love with you already." Kelsi stated. That being said, Gabby blushed an even brighter red than before, and that had all of them laughing. Even the ever so tense Taylor let a smile slide out onto her face.

"What about you Tay, how's Chad?" Sharpay asked. Taylor studiously ignored them and continued to look through her portfolio, and making notations in a notebook. "Did he do something to you?" That had Taylor looking up at her friends in shock.

"What makes you say that?" she asked finally putting away her things.

"Well for one thing you're being really introverted and thoughtful today."

"Two you got tense every time his name came up today."

"And three you were with him this morning and you came back crying. Sorry to tell you this, but you don't usually cry Tay. So are we castrating him?" Gabby asked. Taylor stared at her friends silently, trying to gather her thoughts. Taking a deep steadying breath, Taylor told them what Chad asked her this morning.

"He asked me to be with him. Only him."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Uhh… you said yes right?" demanded Kelsi.

"No I didn't. I didn't say anything. I ran away." she whispered. The other three girls all stared at her like she was out of her mind. She ran away from the only guys that's remotely cared for her wellbeing in the longest time. The only guy that sees her as herself and not the famous persona she puts on. She ran away from his love. Is she really that afraid of being hurt?

"Are you stupid? That man loves you, and you ran away from him?" Sharpay said incredulously.

"Mychal loved me to and do you remember what he did? Sorry if I don't want that anymore Sharpay. Not all of us get to have the perfect guy." snapped Taylor.

"Well you just blew your chance at any kind of happiness, so what does it matter?"

"Drop it Shar, I'm over your holier than thou attitude. Babe you think you're amazing, but you're not, I'm so tired of you trying to interfere where don't belong! You can't control my life or how I live it. So for once in your life let me live mines they way I want. Let's just do what we came to do today alright? We're here to look for wedding dresses, not talk about my love life."

"Love life my ass, you're more like the ringleader of slutty a circus."

"Sharpay."

* * *

"Hey, um are you free? Cause I really need someone to talk to." Taylor said into her phone.

"Okay where do you want to meet?" Chad asked pulling on a shirt and grabbing his keys. No she was not ready to see him yet. He can stay home.

"Over the phone is fine." she said quickly. He sat down abruptly. So she didn't want to see him. That's okay, he could live with that. "I got into it with Shar today."

"About what?" he can still take care of her from here.

"What you asked me this morning. We didn't exactly agree with each other and we said things we didn't mean." she heard him sigh. "I'm sorry you don't care. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry. Its just I needed someone to talk to-."

"Baby," he said interrupting her stammering. "Baby its okay. This is what I asked you to do remember. It's fine. Just talk and I'll listen."

"Okay." she sniffled.

"Come on talk to me… please." Chad pleaded.

"She was right; you know I don't have a love life. I haven't in a long time. I'm just the ringleader of a slutty circus. I'm a dirty little whore."

"Hey... don't talk like that. I want you to go lay in bed and wait for me. I'm coming over. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." she replied.

"See you in a bit." he said and hung up his phone and breathed heavily through is nose. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was going to ask her and she'd say yes, and then they'd go from there. But no, he had to go and let his mouth run. Now even their friendship might be gone.

**Fuck.**

He was never so happy as to live only four houses away until this moment.

"She's upstairs." Gabriella said, not even letting him knock on the door. He flew up the stairs into her room. Taylor for all intents and purposes looked completely calm sitting on her bed, but he knew her better. She was hurting it was obvious in her posture.

**Come to daddy**. He thought while spooning behind her. "Whenever you're ready baby." he said.

"I thought I had control, but I slipped and obviously I don't and I don't know where to go. Thought I knew it all, but all I do is think about is the next time I'll see you." she whispered turning to face him. "I thought I was prepared for any guy; thought I had control but we kissed and I slipped and I don't know what to do, all I really know is that it's getting too emotional."

"Go to sleep baby." he whispered.

**I'm sorry, so sorry.**

_You'll be okay Tay. Let him take care of you honey. Before it gets to emotional, ha, that's a really good song title._

* * *

_so um, we like?_


	11. Labels 11

Does anyone know how to spell droer… well that's wrong but the things you pull out in the kitchen, to put your utensils, or in your room you put your clothes in them? I have no idea how, so I put draw. Like the things in your bedside table but imagine the place where you put your clothes when you read that sentence. Yeah.

* * *

Chad woke up at the crack of dawn, panicking and wondering where he was. Looking around the room he was in-Taylors- and everything from last night came to him. He'd come over and she practically broke down in his arms after her little speech. Even through all of that he has no idea where he stands. No clue what her final answer will be. Its one thing to know that he has disrupted her life like she has his, but if its causing her this much pain; he'd rather she shake him off. But after he got on her about the degrading slut comment she made.

Ha, get on her.

He wishes. He'd only take her to bed if she was his girlfriend. He'd have to properly court her of course. Especially if she said no. He was going to get her one way or another.

"Mm, what are you doing awake?" she mumbled, curling into his side.

"Just thinking." he replied.

"Why, the suns not even up yet."

"I don't know baby, maybe I'm awake because it's jogging time."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, let's go." she said as she stretched.

"No, its fine go back to sleep. We can go tonight."

"Since I'm somewhat lucid, I'll tell you what I've decided." Taylor turned to face him. "Here's the thing, I haven't had a boyfriend in a while. Fuck buddies I've had plenty. So we're going to have to take this slow." Chad let go of the breath he was holding and grinned. She said yes.

She said yes.

"Of course as slow as you need baby," he said happily pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to take you to the most beautiful of places. Can't wait to tell everyone."

"No. We're not telling anyone." she snapped pulling out of his embrace. "Especially not our friends."

"Why not? They'd be so happy for us."

"I guess I just don't want to risk the pap's getting a hold of this."

"So we're going to hide our relationship from the paparazzi and our friends, because?"

"I know you feel that this is real but I need some time to see if you're going to be the one for me. For now let's just keep it hush, keep it between us. Please sweetie." she whispered.

"Something's happened before, something with a guy and the paparazzi. That's why you don't want me to talk?"

"Yeah something like that, I'm begging you. Don't talk, don't tell our friends about us. Don't talk or this all will end I promise; be quiet. Please be quiet or I will just deny it. Don't talk shh… keep it between us." She said looking pleadingly at him.

"Alright… fine, but only for a little while." He said. Taylor squealed happily and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever go back to sleep." Together a little while later they fell asleep. Gabriella opened the door to check on them and smiled at the snuggling couple.

_Don't talk, don't tell your friends. Tay honey time to let go of the hurt. Be quiet or I'll just deny it. She's a songstress, and doesn't even notice it. _

* * *

When she had asked him to accompany her to work, he was all for it. But he was expecting to see interns running around, papers flying around. Not this quiet orderly atmosphere.

_I thought recording studios were supposed to be loud; and weren't producers supposed to be cool looking. Not these I'm here for a business meeting with the president dorks._

It would be Gabriella that gets the quiet and reserved people as her music team. Jason and his team of Power Players have been working with Gabby since the very beginning of her career. The let her have as creative freedom she wants with her lyrics, as long as she lets them show and pick some of the songs the label gives them. They don't try to force her into the role of cookie cutter popstar. She's just Gabriella and that just fine with them.

"Have you thought about what you wanted this album to be centered on?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I have given this some serious thought to this and I would like a two disk album to showcase two different personalities," at their eager looks she continued. "I want this to be a story. About two completely different types of women. One woman is a maneater; she goes through guys like she goes through shoes. She ends up meeting this one guy that she can't let go of, and he inspires feelings in her that she is unused to. To her this guy is just messing up her life, but she's happy with him. Then we have our other lady friend. She just broke up with her cheater boyfriend, and she's over getting hurt by jerks and she's angry; but them this amazing guy comes and just sweeps her off her feet. Although she likes being with him, she's being extra cautious around him. So yeah… each CD would tell the story of each woman's love life respectively." Troy looked up group expectantly; he thought it was a great idea.

"It sounds good, it's different from your previous albums, but not to different." said a blond guy with a lisp. "Do you have a title in mind? Songs written?"

"I was thinking 'Labels or Love' for my title and I have written a few songs."

"How many is a few?"

"20," she replied sheepishly. "I got carried away; my muse was very generous these last few weeks."

"You never cease to amaze me, Gabby." Jason said.

_Hey dude, eyes off, she's taken._

Gabriella oblivious to the looks she getting, reached into her bag and pulled out two folders and handed them to Jason.

"I've split up the songs into their appropriate folders and I've also added a mock up of how the track list should look like." Always prepared, working for her was never hard. The songs were tastefully written and will reach out to their audience. "The title track would be 'Labels or love' and I would really like a quirky beat for that one and then I wrote 'Make You Mine' but I couldn't decide where to put it, because it fits both my ladies, so I thought we could put it in as a bonus track instead."

"Sounds fine, and if you're up to it I'm sure your studio is free. We can start recording today."

"Great, come Troy we have work to do." Quickly they packed up their belongings and followed behind as the Power Players and Jason led the way farther into the building. This is where all the craziness happens, in back rooms. Troy could see interns running around with coffee and CDs, and artist jamming it up in booths.

_This is so cool._

"Well here we are." Troy looked around in awe; the room was artfully decorated in crèmes, browns, and reds. This was definitely done by Gabby. And there were so many buttons that he wanted to press! "Gabby not that we're against you bringing guests in, but why is Troy Bolton in a recording studio?" Troy looked indignantly over at Jason. How dare he speak of him…Troy Bolton as if he wasn't the room with them?

_Hey man, don't be rude._

"Well actually there's a song I would like to record with him." She said.

"What? He sings?"

_Yeah I sing ha- wait Gabriella!_

"Brie!"

"Surprise?"

_Surprise she says. Surprise. I can't do this. I haven't sung in years. Oh no, she's pouting. Be strong Troy, be strong. Look away, that's it._ Troy risked taking a peek in her direction again and caved. _Aw fuck, so close man, so close._

"Okay Brie, you win. I'll sing." She beamed at him. The things he does for this woman. Gabriella pulled him into the booth, where they ran over the song with a piano. Jason and the Power Players were pleasantly surprised, he really could sing; and there was obviously something more going on with them.

"Come on, let's move! Turn on the mics. Get me some piano and drums on the ready. Ben hurry up move, I need a melody for this song! Frank! James! Look over the rest of the songs in the 'Love' folder and start working. Come on chop chop! We have songs to record! Move people!" he snapped. "What's this song called?"

"Vulnerable Jas." Well fuck there goes my chance.

* * *

_**What was that noise?**_

Grumbling Taylor moved to her window, ready to beat up a bird, only to have a kiss stolen, by a very large bird.

_**Oh that's not a bird, Chad the stupid S.O.B.**_

"Chad sweet, what are you doing in my tree?" he smirked and jumped into her bedroom. "Chad!"

"We're having a picnic on the beach. So put on a swimsuit and grab a towel." He said walking over to her swimsuit draw.

"Chad!"

"They're gone today, so we're having a picnic on the beach okay."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Get out I want to surprise you then." _**Stupid Man.**_ Taylor picked out one of her new Stella McCartney suits and slipped it on, also grabbing a slip to put over it. Let's make him sweat a little.

"Come on woman food getting cold!"

_**Always hungry that one.**_

Taylor found Chad in the midst of laying a blanket on the sand, he looked gorgeous. What with his curls bouncing in the breeze, his toned chest rippling against his tee, and his toes in the sand. Just looking all around happy. Taylor found her breath catching, when he turned that happy grin onto her.

_**Is he really that happy to be with me?**_

"Come join me baby, I brought all your favorites." He said.

"Really?" she asked skeptically taking a seat next to him. Chad grinned at her again.

"You don't believe me? No, I guess you wouldn't expect me to remember the things you tell me but I do." He said pulling out two covered dishes. "Like for instance you told me you like pasta so for our main course Chicken Parmesan."

"You Ms. Taylor also have a sweet tooth, and happen to like anything with chocolate. Hence the Chocolate Cheesecake and chocolate covered strawberries. Your drug of choice; whatever you don't eat I will." He said as he pulled two more dishes out.

_**Mmm, chocolate.**_

"And finally… you baby said you love a good glass of wine. So some Chardonnay for my favorite lady." Jesus, he really listened to what she had to say. Taylor was astounded. Chad really listened to what she had to say. Never has a guy ever remembered what she said about any of her favorite things.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now dig in." he whispered. You know what she did and she enjoyed it…at first. This simple no strings attached lunch date, Chad didn't expect anything from her. At least that's what she thinks. Chad didn't expect her to put out… did he? Not on their first date. Well what else could he want?

_**Though I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it. God of course he'd want me to put out.**_

But maybe that's the impression he got. Maybe all his pretty words were just to get her so unbalanced that she let her guard down and then he could just bed her. God how could she be so stupid as to believe he wanted anything else.

Chad watched as Taylor slowly dissected everything and worried her lips so much he was scared it'd start bleeding. He had to fix this quick before she did something stupid like put her walls back up. Moving so that he was kneeling in front her, Chad took Taylors face into his hands and made her look at him. The anger, pain filled disbelief and hurt in her eyes rocked his world. She really expects him to hurt her.

**She thinks that badly of me… what did I do? Tay?**

"What's wrong mad that got found out?" she snapped, putting as much space between them and still stay on the blanket. Any feelings that he had been privy to see are now hidden behind a blank mask.

"What… what are you talking about Tay?"

"Don't play dumb. You spoke and did all this pretty shit, just so you could roll me in the sack! Thought it wouldn't have come to me? All _boys_are the same Chad." Those accusations fell upon him like physical blows. That's what she thought of his character. That he was jackass that used pretty words to get a lay in bed. Better it blew up like this where there are no cameras, then in front of the world.

"That's what you think of me? That's why you think I did all of this for you? Thanks baby for explaining so fully. Do you really think that if I just wanted to bed you I would go through all this trouble to get you to almost trust me?" he hissed. His anger at her distrust of him layering in his tone. "Taylor if that was what I wanted I would've fucked you in your bathroom all those weeks ago. I don't know what that idiot did to you that you can't trust _me_ enough to have an innocent lunch date with you. Then I'm sorry for that because I really wanted this time with you. But you're painting me in a light that's just too harsh. You see me as some man that just lives to just use and abuse you… I'm not that kind of guy. I want to do this and be with you but I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me. I… I just… I. Excuse me." Chad turned from Taylor with hurt disbelief written all over him, and made his way down the shoreline to his house. Taylor watched until his form became a dot on the horizon before she broke into gut wrenching sobs. Had she truly been wrong about what he wanted? His objective? Could she actually believe that he only wanted to be with her? Not just to sleep with her, but take care of her. When he waked away from her, she felt something shift inside her. She needs him to be here with her. It's too bad that she just fucked it up. Childhood insecurities all came rushing back to her; her mom crying in the kitchen because daddy left, an aunt crying because another love walked out the door. All her favorite women hurting because they were alone again. Maybe it was true… the women in her family were cursed. They weren't made to be loved.

_**Lord help me. I want him to love me. Please help me make this right.**_

**Is she so unused to someone taking care of her?**

Apparently if her words were anything to go by. God she hurt him bad. He went to all that trouble to make their first date together special and he thought he had ulterior motives.

**If I ever find they bastard that caused this, I'll kill him.**

Just the thought of hurting Taylor makes his stomach churn. It's just not a possibility; he could never in his right mind hurt his Baby. All those other girls he'd been with were just practice for the real thing: Taylor. None of them hold a torch to her beauty or her mind. But lord help him if she doesn't come to her senses. He's not so sure that he can live without waking up next to her, or see her sweet smile. Not now that he's gotten a taste. What was he supposed to do? Go back to that awful half life he was living before? No, not ever back to that. Anything but that.

**Can't now that I've gotten a taste of the good life.**

* * *

Troy had come home that afternoon ready to share his day with his best friend, only to find said friend lying on the sofa staring listlessly into the fireplace.

What the hell, what did I miss?

But no matter what he tried he couldn't get Chad to talk. Just kept saying that it wasn't only his secret to tell. What's a guy to do but accept defeat? Secret of no when Chad was ready to talk he'd come find Troy. All he has to do is wait it out.

It happened some time around dinner Troy was sitting outside on the porch eating, when Chad came over plate in hand. He took a deep breath.

"It all started when we went to that club and Taylor left with that douche bag. I was so jealous. I wanted her so bad. And after spending so much time with her these last few weeks, I realized I really liked her. I couldn't tell how Tay felt, but I knew I'd get her. I did, I asked her yesterday to be my girl and she said yes." he whispered a far away look in his eyes.

"So what's the problem?"

"She doesn't trust me Hoops, well not enough to take her on a picnic and just enjoy it. Taylor thought everything I did was just so I could bed her! Some idiot hurt her bad man, and I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. I don't want to say I love her but its getting there, and hurts that she doesn't trust me."

"And you want to be with her?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Then go to her man, make Taylor trust you."

"I can't force her Hoops."

"No, you can't. I don't even think she'd give you the chance to, but you can get her to see it would be better to trust you than not to." Troy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was.

"I'm not sure she wants to see me. I said some things." Chad replied sheepishly.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Thanks man."

"Go." the Idiot at the end left unsaid.

Four houses down the beach, two best friends sat in the sand having a similar conversation.

"He probably hates me now. I wouldn't be surprised if he did actually. He just wanted to enjoy the picnic and have a good time with me. But I had to go analyze everything and come to the wrong conclusions. Gab I thought he just wanted to bed me. I didn't think he'd get angry. All those pretty words he said to me, I thought were just to get me to let my guard down. His face… God Chad looked so hurt. Maybe we should just stop while we're ahead; I'm not good at this girlfriend stuff. Maybe my family does have a curse."

"Tay shut up and listen; I have never met a guy that cares about you as much as Chad does. I mean Tay really what guy do you know would let the woman he's interested in continue to date other guys? Hmm, no one, but Chad did it because he thought it made you happy. Chad is the only guy besides family that wants to see you happy."

"That may be, but I don't know how to be happy with a guy, Gabby." whined Taylor.

"Just ask and you know Chad will teach you. He'd do just about anything for you. Like keep your relationship secret." teased Gabriella.

"You heard that?"

"I was coming to check on you, but Chad seemed to be doing that job just fine." Gabby smiled. "You probably don't want to hear this and since I don't care what you want at the moment I'll tell you anyways. Its high time you let Mychal hold on you go. Cause you have this man waiting to take care of you and you're stopping him. Unconsciously of course; but we both know that if you keep pushing Chad won't always be there to bounce back to you."

"Thanks Gab."

"Your welcome honey." Gabby gave Taylor a quick squeeze and went inside. Wrapping her arms around herself Taylor stared thoughtfully into the ocean. Had she real been letting Mychal cloud her judgment?

_**I thought I was over him… shows how in tune I am with my emotions.**_

**She looks beautiful in the moonlight.**

He'd come over to apologize but all he could do was stare at the beauty before him. She'd had gone into the water at some point, because her hair was in its natural state curly and crazy. Taylor looked like sweet Hershey's chocolate that had been poured in a golden mold. That bathing suit left nothing to the imagination.

**God that would've been a surprise to enjoy.**

But Chad knew if Taylor had taken off her slip during their picnic he knew he would've pounced on her and proven her assumptions right by default. Lord help him. As if she felt his eyes on her, Taylor turned to face him. **Oh lord, she'd been crying.** Rushing over he pulled her into his arms, murmuring his apologies.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. God I'm sorry, please don't cry. Oh Tay baby I'm sorry."

"You would apologize when your not a fault." She glared playfully at him. Chael eyed her quizzically. "It's my fault things went bad and I'm so sorry for questioning your kindness. I just don't know how to be happy with a guy. Let alone let him take care of me."

"I could help you with that, all you had to do was ask."

"So I've been told." She answered giving him a sidelong glance.

"I really wished you'd have trusted me more. It hurt knowing that you think I'll treat you like an escort I paid for." Chad said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry… really I am. I didn't realize how much I hurt you until after you left. I was being selfish thinking you were out to hurt me. When really you were totally innocent of any wrong doing."

"You weren't being selfish… just cautious. You don't have the best experience with the male sex I'm guessing and that's why you're always on guard."

"Chad don't make excuses for me, I was horrible to you and you should be angry with me. I'm trying to explain why I was such a bitch to you and apologize and beg for a second chance, but you're making this hard." Taylor grumbled.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, but you make things hard for me to. I want to forgive and forget baby, so no more apologizing. Alright?" Taylor allowed herself to be hugged all the while mumbling about men being to nice for their own good. Chad smiled and pulled her down to sit next to him on the blanket for a cuddle.

"Sweet?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to listen and not ask any questions okay."

"You have my attention."

"Well… I was at an after party for fashion week; I'd shown my second collection. I was about 20 or so. I was hanging out by the bar minding my business when he came up to me. I didn't really care guys came up to me all the time. So when started talking I listened with half an ear. After a while I didn't hear his voice, I thought he'd left, but as soon as I turn to get a refill there he was. Mychal King. He was gorgeous, all 6'4, green-eyed, and braided haired of him. I was stunned; he smiled at me took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced, we copulated. And he was my boyfriend just like that. We just fell into the routine. It was my first serious relationship. I've been a serial dater since I was 14, so that was an experience for me. It was great, I was happy, my mom and aunts all happy and living vicariously through me. I was okay with that, my ladies needed some happiness in their lives. Also to see that not all boys were dogs. Me and Mychal were together for a year. Everyone thought he was the one for me, you know to hopefully get me to stop sleeping around. It was a close call. I was monogamous for a year, all my ladies found steady boys that looked like they were going to last it was a record year for us all. But apparently monogamy was a one sided thing in our relationship. It was our one year anniversary we had a date. Mychal got reservations at this really posh and very swanky restaurant, but he never showed… no call, nothing. And he knew how much I hated those kinds of places. The paps hang out there all the time to scope us famous' out. Hated those places with a fire burning passion. So I went to his apartment found him balls deep down his neighbors throat." Chad growled. Taylor smiled ruefully at him and continued on.

**Bastard. Stupid dirty bastard.**

"I about combusted holding in my laughter, but I held it in. I stood against the wall off to the side in his living room and waited till they were done. I was the first thing Mychal saw when he opened his eyes post orgasm; he tried apologizing, guilt tripping and threatening me. Told him he could take all that and shove it up his whore's couchie and fuck her silly and left. I liked Myc but it never got any deeper for me, so it didn't faze me when he cheated. Well I thought it didn't. I woke up the next morning to find my name getting dragged through the dirt by every rag mag and TV show out there. Myc made me into the cheater and people bought it like they buy cheeseburgers. It was a solid plan because before him I was serial dater and who's to say I changed my ways. Not him. And especially not me. I never commented on our situation just stayed quiet until it blew away into obscurity. I didn't cry or mourn our 'relationship'; cause from the beginning he was all about the paparazzi, getting our pictures taken. Trying to get famous. I was already famous so I definitely didn't need him. Just like my dad and uncles decided that they didn't need my ladies anymore. Growing up I never had a good male figure to look up to, what with them always leaving when things got to serious for them. And then Mychal came along and fucked everything up worse. I didn't expect boys to want anything but sex from me and I was fine with that because that's all I wanted from them. It's just easier to just not trust boys, because that's all I've ever known." Taylor sighed. That was easier to tell than she'd expected. It was like someone else was telling the story and she was just listening in.

_**That was refreshing.**_

"You have to trust me enough not to hurt you baby."

"Sweet I wish I could but I don't know how." Chad sat up heaving big breaths trying to tone down his anger. This Mychal King was a serious jackass. Honestly using his poor defenseless baby as a means to accomplish his own nefarious and narcissistic needs. To become famous. Frankly that just screams jackass to the nth degree. Using his baby… his Taylor. Such jackasserey.

"Tay if I ever meet this Mychal King thing, I'm going to kill him." **Very slowly.**

"Why thank kind sir, but I've already made his life hell. I ruined his modeling career, by having a rumor spread to all my designer friends that he had genital herpes. Can't model underwear when you've got warts popping out all over on your money maker." She smirked.

"You didn't?"

"Believe me sweet, I did."

"Wow… he deserved that and more, the jackass." Taylor smiled sadly at Chad sadly. He was to good for her. Here he is all ready to go slay a dragon for her.

_**My brave knight. **_

"After all that I need to snuggle." He said as soon as he calmed down. She happily rolled in his embrace and closed her eyes.

_**I could get used to this.**_

**Mhm finally back where you belong baby.**

* * *

**well... review! :)**


	12. Love 12

i apologize for the wait. i reallly do! i've just been feeling so lazy, i just didn't feel like typing, i had this written for a while and i was being a bum so i apologize. many many times!

* * *

They'd woken up to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. Hand in hand Chad and Taylor walked back to _Casa a la __Chicas; _a few whispered words later Chad sat on the porch as Taylor went inside to get a change of clothes. They were going to spend a few hours together and work on that trust thing. Maybe do a little more than that. Eh it was an idea.

"Morning Chad." Gabriella said, handing him a cup of tea. He smiled his thanks. Gabriella was such a nice girl, she was perfect for Troy. Mom and Dad Bolton would love her.

"Morning Gab, what's up?"

"Eh, you know working hard, taking my boyfriend to work. Being an all around famous pop star."

"Oh yeah, that's right you did take Troy with you yesterday, how did that go? I forgot to ask him.

"I made him sing." Chad snickered the picture of Troy singing and dancing on stage had him laughing even louder than before. Gabriella went back inside, figuring Chad was to busy laughing to notice she left.

_Weirdo__._

Taylor chose that moment to come down the stairs carrying a _Louis Vuitton_ duffle. Gabriella arched a brow at the bag, while Taylor smiled sheepishly.

"Chad wants to spend the day together." She explained.

"So are we braving into the real world?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want it to be just Chad and me for a while. Not me, Chad and the paps. So we're going to his place. What are up to today?"

"Recording, hanging out with Troy, more recording."

"Eww work, have fun with that chica."

"Get out of here brat."

"Come sweet let's go."

"Oh let me get that baby.' He said moving to grab her bag only to glare at her when she started protesting. Taylor threw her arms up in surrender, hand in hand they trekked heir way in silence up the beach.

* * *

Taylor made sure to feign sleep until thirty minutes after Gabby came and got the Blue-eyed devil. Couldn't risk being awake or running into him at the moment. There was only so much apologizing she could do at a time. It was a good thing Chad fell back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_**The lazy S.O.B**_

What was that sound? There it goes again. Upon closer inspection Tay realized it was Chad stomach. If his stomach was growling now he'd be up in about fifteen minutes. Just enough time to make breakfast.

Besides running Taylor also finds cooking relaxing. Especially if it was a state of the art steel, chrome and marble beauty, such as the one she was in now. It doesn't even look used. Men and their chauvinist view that the kitchen was a woman's domain. Well instead of worrying over intricacies that is the male mind, Tay got started on breakfast.

_**Coco Puffs sound really good right about now.**_

When he came down stairs, he found breakfast on the table, but no Taylor. Had she left? She didn't take her bags. Or maybe she was kidnapped and lying a ditch somewhere, bleeding to death-.

"Sweet, you alright?" Taylor asked from behind him. Chad launched himself on her, taking the both of them to the ground, placing kisses on every inch of her face.

"I'm fine just got worried that you were abducted and I didn't do anything to save you." Chad said incoherently and instead of laughing as he expected—hell even Taylor expected herself to laugh—only pulled Chad into her arms and squeezed.

"Its okay I was just in the bathroom. Now come eat."

Taking a seat at the table Chad took some of everything even the fruit, well except for the weird white things. Is she trying to poison him? Taylor looked from Chad's face to the plate and snorted at look of morbid fascination.

"They're eggs Sweet."

"But Tay eggs sunny side up aren't supposed to look like that." He said.

_**Poor thing looks so confused.**_

"These are poached eggs, way healthier."

"They're what?" he asked poking at the eggs.

"Eat your breakfast Chad. It's good for you."

"Alright, but I've never had a punched egg before." He warned, as he took a hesitant bite. "Oh this is good. What are you having baby?" Taylor scowled as food flew out of his mouth.

"What I always have for breakfast… _Coco Puffs. _I have to get my morning chocolate fix, Sweet." She replied taking a hearty spoonful of cereal.

"So how long after we came did Troy leave?" asked Chad.

"About an hour and a half." It took a few seconds for Taylor to realize she was caught. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"Seriously? You weren't as relaxed in my arms as you usually are." stupid snuggling giving her away. "Don't you think its time you apologized and talked?"

"I don't know how to apologize to people."

Ignoring the fact the she just apologized to him the night before Chad said to her,

"Then try. I can't have my lady and my best friend at odds. I don't want you to come over to hang out with me only to disappear when Troy comes around. Its not fair to me, that I can't have my tow favorite people together and getting along." He whispered, as Tay sighed dejectedly. She didn't want to apologize, but if that's what he wants then maybe she should do it. Or at least consider it.

"Gosh you're turning me into a saint, first monogamy now apologizing; what's next planting a garden?"

"Nah, I don't want you to good, I like a little naughty Taylor every now and them." He smirked. "But seriously think about it."

"Okay, finish your breakfast. I want to take a nap and then go jogging."

"Yes mama.

"Cheeky."

* * *

Gabriella was in the booth recording what Troy is calling a Taylor song, something about labels or love. Really what kind of question is that? Then it came to him,

_A Taylor question, Troy._

How true, she does have the awful tenacity to shop all the time, all day, and everyday. It's like some kind of disease. He never thought he'd meet someone who shops more than Sharpay, but low and behold he did, and they're best friends. How can people so characteristically different be so alike at the same time be friends with someone like Gabriella? Someone so sweet, and caring.

Someone who made his insides feel like jelly. She's a phenomenal woman who deserves to be loved. But does he love her? And there is the million dollar question, ladies and gentleman, did he love her? Sure he liked her a lot, Gabby made him laugh, and she listens to what he has to say. She takes care of him. Gabriella makes him want to be a better person. Does he make her feel that way too?

_This love stuff is confusing—she's done._

"Hey Troy, what you think about the song?" she asked plopping down next to him

"It reminds me of Taylor, but in a good way. I'm pretty sure there are a couple of Taylors in the world that would like this song." he said. She laughed that was exactly what she told Jason but he didn't believe her, well hah, the artist wins again.

"Anyways what were you thinking about so hard earlier?" she asked sobering up.

"Oh you know… life."

"Life." She said flatly. "Well life must be treating you well because… I love you."

"I love you too." He replied instantly. Then what he said hit him like a ton of bricks.

_What did I just say? Why did I just say that?_

"Troy what's wrong?"

"That's what I was thinking about… if I was ready to say that and I wasn't sure. But part of me is so happy because it felt right to say it, and the other part of me felt like it was too early. You're the only girlfriend I've ever said it to. That has to count for something? Right?' he sighed heavily.

Maybe she pushed too much too soon. Maybe she should've waited a little longer and let the words of _Vulnerable _sink in. Well its too late now, the cats out of the bag and they can only move forward now.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot Troy, but I really like being with yo and I thought we were at the same level. I assumed and I was wrong. I just felt _vulnerable _put it out in the open nicely." She said.

_Maybe be that was a bit much Gabby, way to push him away farther._

"Gabriella where did you go to college?" he asked suddenly.

"Stanford, prelaw." She answered bemused. "Why?"

"Curious, I went to Berkeley Theater and basketball. I was up for a scholarship to Julliard but it went to Kelsi and Ryan, rightfully. Chad went to U of A and played for he Red Hawks. Where'd Taylor go?"

"Yale with honors majoring in Political Science and minor in Business. We had our back up plans just incase things didn't work out. Troy what's all this about?"

"I was just curious, but um excuse me I need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." And just like that he was gone.

_Way to go Gabby, way to go._

"Gabby which song next?" Jason asked. She was here to work, not act like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"_Amazed _but I want to do a little tweaking first." Jason wasn't thrilled the song was fine the way it was but she had that glint in her eyes and there was no swaying her from changing the song. Though it doesn't hurt to try.

"But Gab its fine-"

"I want it better. Excuse me for a minute; I'm going to go hijack a female rapper." They stared after her as she walked through the doors shell-shocked. That was the last thing they expected her to say or do. When Gabby wanted to make a change, she went all out.

"Well damn, let's get it ready for her then."

"Jas man… what's gotten into her?"

"Troy "Hoops" Bolton." He was trying really hard to not be jealous and he wasn't. Honestly he wasn't.

_Fuck it I'm jealous of the bastard, the idiot got what I wanted. Troy never stays long with his girlfriends, so I'll be here for the rebound._

"Okay I'm back, and I brought Lil' Mama with me."

_What the hell?_

He's probably run four laps around the building already and he still has no clue what to do. Troy still has no clue as to what to do. He is conflicted.

_Maybe Taylor was right date'em and leave'em it's easier. Won't have to worry about love. Did I really just think Taylor was right about something? Its official I'm losing my mind. Time to call in reinforcement._

Troy pulled out his cell and as he dialed the familiar number a sense of calm washed through him.

"Hello?" the voice answered after three rings.

"Mommy I need help." He whined into the phone.

"Uh oh, this sounds important let me sit down." She teased.

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding, but I'm ready lay it on me."

"So yesterday I recorded a song with Gabby, and I felt what she was trying to put out there. I mean she wrote the song about us… our relationship. And then today not even thirty minutes ago she told me she loves me."

"And?"

"I said it back."

"Yes that's what one usually does, when they feel the same way Troy."

"Mom." He bemoaned.

"Alright Troy tell mommy what's wrong."

"Half of me is ecstatic that that we said, but the other half of me feels like we said to soon. I just feel conflicted mom. We've been together like together for little over a month. Isn't it too soon?"

"Personally Troy, I think you and Gabby should've gotten together when you were younger. Who told me in seventh grade that he was going to marry Gabriella Montez? Who was ever the perfect gentleman whenever she came around the house for a project? Who went to all of her concerts in the hope that she would remember him? Honestly if you hadn't been so shy in high school you two would've been together then. Its never to soon to sat what you feel as long as what you're feeling is true, but if you're uncomfortable with saying it so soon tell her, she'll listen."

"Thanks mom. I will. I'll see you and dad soon."

"Bye honey. I love you."

"Love you too mom, bye."

"And bring Gabriella with you when you visit." Mrs. Bolton said and hung up. Troy could only smile at his moms antics.

_Alright Troy are you in love with Gabriella Montez? Hell yeah I am._

Now all that was left was to tell her to her face.

_Ahh fuck._

_

* * *

_

After their morning jog, Taylor and Chad took a shower—not together mind you – and cuddled on Chad's' bed watching TV. Well Chad was watching TV Taylor was working. Spring is just around the corner and her collection is nowhere near done. Plus she's launching a new line on top of her other two, on top of that she has yet to get started on Sharpay's reception dress. That's not to say she hasn't sketched anything because she has, she has at least four done and on that was carefully eluding her. It's the whole talking to her after their fight that has her worried. It's been three days since they've talked or seen each other, and that confrontation is bound to be uncomfortable. Seeing as both she and Sharpay are headstrong apologizing will be hard but that can't come between twenty years of friendship

_**Hopefully anyways. Now high waist or cinched waist? Decisions, decisions.**_

**Women and their clothes.**

Taylor has sat there the last there the last fifteen minutes using his head as a desk, while steadily muttering to herself about fabrics and what not. Who cares about the difference between silk satin and satin? Of if having a drop waist would be flattering. How the hell do women drop their waists? It seems physically impossible to him but women are always doing something wit their waists.

**Females and their feminine wiles.**

Out of nowhere Chad's stomach growled much to his embarrassment. Taylor smiled faintly at him.

"Is it someone's lunch time?" she asked the embarrassed NBA star. "Would you like me to go fetch you something?"

"If you wouldn't mind, and quit laughing at me." He said.

"You make it so easy though."

"Taylor!"

"Yes Sweet?"

"Come here." He growled. Taylor walked back over to the foot of the bed where he sat and pulled her down to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. And just like that the atmosphere changes around them, from light and teasing to hot and steamy. His hands found themselves tracing a soft pattern up the insides of her thighs moving higher and higher with every gasp coming from Taylor. She was so hot and just feeling him hard and ready beneath her turned her inside to lava. He just reached a little high and touched her something and she was fit to explode right on his lap.

_**My god what am I doing, control yourself Taylor. Remember slow, this is exactly why you bust a capon him yesterday. Sex—stop while your still clothed… or not.**_

**Fuck I have to stop. I have to stop. Lord help me stop. Damn it Taylor stop squirming.**

Finally he pulled is his lips from her breasts, and his hands from there little cocoon between her legs, both of them breathing heavily.

"Fuck I'm sorry, but I want you so bad." He growled hoarsely.

"Yeah well so do a lot of people." She replied coolly. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes I forget how many people you've been with. It just seems like two you're different people. My Taylor and the worlds Taylor."

"I'm one person Chad."

"I know. Forgive me for that?"

"There's nothing to forgive that was mutual. I'm going to go get lunch, you cool off."

"Yes ma'am."

That was the best and worst thing that could have happened to them at the moment. They skipped second and third and almost got home! She's used to working fast but they were going 50 mph in a 5 mile zone. Not good for a fledgling relationship.

_**At least I don't think so.**_

"Taylor!"

"Taylor how are the collections coming?"

"Have you seen the new Mychal King ad?"

"Taylor are you taking a break on the whole boyfriend thing?"

"Taylor over here!"

_**Flashing flashing lights lights. I wondered when they would show up.**_

"Excuse me Ms. McKessie may I have a word please?"

Taylor stopped walking, and gazed in astonishment at the young man before her. Never have any of the paparazzi approached her so formally. How intriguing.

"You what's your question?"

"It's been rumored that you have taken up a relationship with Celtics star Chad Danforth does that rumor have any merit?"

_**You would ask that.**_

"No it's not true. Chad and I happen to share mutual friends and we all met up here by accident." She replied. The other photogs were surprised. Taylor McKessie never talks to the paparazzi. How did this newbie get her to talk?

"Thank you ma'am. Have a great day." Why is this kid doing this? He shouldn't be out here, with these losers.

"Hey I have a question of my own," at his nod, she continued to the shock of all the other photogs. "Why are you out here? You could be doing so many other things."

"I know that ma'am but I'm trying to save money for school. I got a partial scholarship, but I need to get the rest of the money before the semester starts. This seemed like the quickest way to go about it and still do what I love. I'm going to go to NYU and study photography. I've been taking pictures since forever and I'm really good."

"Oh." He sent a smile her way and turned to leave once more.

_**Curse my good heart. I can't let him do this for the rest of his life.**_

"Hey what's your name?" she asked.

"Liam ma'am. Liam Nelson."

"Well Liam, you want to be a professional photographer right?" at his excited nod, she continued. "Come have lunch with me and we'll talk business." she said.

_**Anything to keep my mind of Chad.**_

_**

* * *

**_

So thinking about telling someone you love them and actually doing it were two different things. After having that talk with his mom Troy went back upstairs with the intention of telling Gabby, but chickened out at the last second.

Now they sat in troy's Mercedes cruising down the highway in silence, neither sure how to break it.

"Troy I want us to be like we were before. I'm sorry if what I said freaked you out. We can pretend like it never happened if that's what you want." whispered Gabby as she looked out at the passing scenery and not him.

"No, no it's fine."

"NO its not. You haven't said anything to me since and I feel closed off from you—. "

"Well stop feeling like that. Don't laugh at me but I talked to my mom and she said that is never too early as long s what you feel is right." he said glancing at her.

_It's the moment of truth Troy._

"It is true!"

"I love you." They said simultaneously.

"Go ahead troy."

"I love you. You make me happy and for as long as you want I'll love you and make you happy to."

"Aww, Troy I love you to." Gabby grasped his hand and placed a kiss on his palm.

* * *

review?


	13. Labels 13

_**i'm on a role!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is awkward, **_thought Taylor. She and Chad had just come from the only fabric store in all of Hawaii that didn't just sell Hawaiian print, and were about to meet up with Troy and Gabby, Ryan and Kelsi for lunch. When they were assaulted by Sharpay's Teacup Yorkie, Boi; and that moment will go down in history as the most awkward. The two best friends just stared at each other, it's the first time they've seen each other in two months—it was the end of November when they had their tiff and now it's the last full week of January.

"Umm…"

"Uhhh…"

"Sharpay!"

"Taylor!"

"Meeting for lunch ladies?"

"Is that your boyfriend Taylor?"

"Smile ladies!"

"Move out!" Zeke yelled as he and Chad pushed through the mob of paparazzo.

"Back off!"

"Aw, Taylor look he's taking care of you. Isn't that sweet?" one of the paps said.

"Is he? I hadn't realized Jim, thanks for the newsflash."

Grumbling the two men led their female counterparts into the restaurant and towards the back where their friends occupied the booth.

"Paps got you to?" Ryan asked. Chad and Zeke glared at him balefully.

"Did you find what you were looking for Tay?" Gabby asked to break the stifling silence that fell around them. You didn't have to look hard to see the elephant in the room. Taylor and Sharpay sat directly across from each other and were doing a damn good job of ignoring each other.

"No. I don't understand how Waikiki only has only one fabric store! We go in there and everything is printed with little kid things and Hawaiian print. I almost shot myself. And yes I understand that I'm in Hawaii and Hawaii caters to Hawaiian printed freaks. But I did end up getting some, by some like godly miracle, teal satin, a lot of white tulle and this weird pink and green tulle looking fabric." She said.

"Hopefully they work." Sharpay whispered so quietly to the point of being unheard. Only Taylor did hear, she just wasn't sure who said it.

"Hopefully or I'm going to have to go back to New York."

"Aw you poor—Kale?" gasped Gabby. The gang followed Gabriella's gobsmacked expression. There in all his 6'0 blue-eyed glory stood Kale Smith smirking at them mischievously.

"Is there something you need?" snapped Sharpay.

"Of all the places this stick up his ass piece of rat shit could show up, he shows up here. What the hell?" grumbled Taylor.

"Gabriella aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"You don't need to know who we are." Troy said, glaring at Kale.

"Why are you here?" asked Kelsi ever the voice of reason. The gang swiveled in their seats, to face him. They wanted to know why he was here also; they just couldn't come up with a way to ask nicely. After all the shit he pulled, he still wanted to come back and make a go at Gabby when she was surrounded by her friends.

"Gabriella invited me down, so we could talk." He said. Kale almost burst out laughing in glee when the seven of them turned to his ex-girlfriend in various states of shock and disgust.

"No I didn't… I would never..."

"I got her call two nights ago telling me to come. If I had known Troy was still here I would've waited." He simpered. "We have a date tonight."

"Gabriella would like to explain to us what this piece of rabbit shit is spewing at the mouth about?" Sharpay demanded, glaring at the Latina. How could she be so stupid as to get back with him? Especially behind Troy's back.

"No you guys this isn't true. Kale tell them you're lying."

'Why?"

"Kale we're not getting back together. Kale take it back."

"Um no."

"I don't need you, I never needed you." Gabby hissed.

"Of course you do." Why is she behaving like this? She's supposed to be moping about losing him. "I make you better. But I see that this is awkward so I'll see you tomorrow." Kale said pecking Gabby on the lips and disappearing into the waiting mob of paparazzi. The gang couldn't even look at her, of all the stupid things.

"Troy you have to believe me we're not together." She whispered helplessly.

"Apparently neither are we." He replied pushing away from the table, and one by one the rest follow Troy out of the restaurant leaving Gabby by herself.

_How could this have happened?_ He never saw Gabriella as the kind of girl to play with someone's feelings, but apparently he was wrong. She told him that she loved him, for Christ's sake. The whole time she was just playing him for a fool.

_God I'm so stupid._

"Troy don't beat yourself up. No one saw this coming. Especially me and she's one of my best friends." Taylor said. "Alright don't look at me like that. I know you were expecting Chad, but he would just fuck it up. So you get the-."

"The girlfriend?" he asked.

"Listen don't sass me, grab a jacket and meet me at my car."

"Where are we going?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Troy!" she snapped. "Grab your jacket and quit asking questions. Chad you owe me for this nice shit I'm doing." She grumbled. He followed after her snickering. He'd never imagine Taylor coming to talk to him of her own violation, but he's been wrong before as this day has proven. Gabriella getting back with her ex behind his back has thrown him out of whack. What's he supposed to do now? Can he ever trust another woman when they say that they love him? Will he be able to forgive her for this? God what will he tell his parents? They were so excited for him. He finally got a good one, not some simpering gold-digger, no but someone who's been a part of his life since kindergarten. Someone known for being sweet, caring, nice, an all around good person, but it seems that Gabriella has been playing the whole world.

"Alright Troy, I'm going to be upfront with you," began Taylor. "I don't like you… nothing against you. I just don't like the guys Gabby picks by default. Well at least I didn't like you at the beginning. Now Gab likes to pick the sleaze bags and con-artists; they play the part of loving boyfriend well and she falls for it every time. They all do the same thing, just in a different way. They all have a motive for getting with her be it to get seen or famous and in the end when she doesn't sleep with them; they throw a big hissy fit and leave her." To Troy this wasn't making any sense, but Taylor looked pissed.

"Sorry but what does this have to do with me?" he asked. Taylor cut her eyes at him.

_**Men, honestly.**_

"Let me finish and you'll know." She snapped. Troy raised his hands in surrender.

"She met Kale while buying coffee, and her being her clumsy self tripped over air and spilled her coffee all over him. You know what comes next the clichéd date. They went out a few times before I met him, but when I did it was hate at first sight. He treated her like a possession, and got all over her whenever anyone especially guys came up and asked for her autograph. But since he thought himself gods' gift to women, he felt Gabby had no reason to harp on him about his roaming eyes. I told her plenty of times that he was an asshole, in front of his face too. And that she could do better, but she didn't want to listen to sense."

"Kale tried to get Gabby to drop me as a friend, Gabby saw red that day. That led to the biggest argument they ever had, she yelled he slammed things and threw my things. He was acting his holier than thou self so I pushed him out. Two weeks or so later Gabby went to go see him and she saw him alright. Having sex with his then ex-girlfriend. Kale blatantly told her that she took to long and he had to get his _needs _fulfilled elsewhere. Two days after that we land here."

"What a jackass." exclaimed Troy. "I get why you were like that at the club."

"I just asked what she was thinking." She replied.

"So… do you still hate me?" he asked after awhile.

"Nah you aren't so bad. But you see why Gab would never get back with Kale right. He treated her like crap, plus she doesn't have it in her to cheat. Gab isn't programmed to be mean. She loves you too much as much as I hate to say it. Like that serious stuff, not that puppy love she felt for those other douche bags. You're special to her."

"I get it. I'm to Brie what Chad is to you." He said slyly watching the emotions travel across her face.

"Yeah I guess so." She answered her voice faraway.

"You helped me with the girl I love. I'll help you with the guy you love."

_**Love, what the fuck. No it's not true. Is it?**_

* * *

**Gabriella becoming a playgirl, **the magazine cover said. Sharpay brought several and over and they all pretty much said the same thing. She was now a two timing slut.

_My life is officially over._

"Perk up chica, we know he's lying. He's just pulling a twisted Mychal moment, but unlike Tay did you need to take him out in public not quietly and off to the side. Kale doesn't understand subtlety." Sharpay said.

"How?" she moaned.

"Not by lying in bed and hiding. How else, you're a smart girl." Seeing Gabby's blank look Sharpay pulled out pen and paper and thrust it in her face. "Write a song, babe." And just like that an idea came to mind. She wrote feverishly for twenty minutes, words just poring out of her. Once finished she pulled out her phone and dialed Jason making plans to meet. Heading towards the studio with Sharpay in tow, with the light of a new day bringing in new hope. This was going to be the first single released. Kale will figure out its better to hush, hush and keep quiet then to bring attention unto himself.

"Jason I want this out tomorrow. Do you here me, tomorrow."

"But that's impossible-."

"Listen you poofter, my friend wants the song out tomorrow, so you'll get it out tonight. If you have to work through the day and night then do it and get it done. Got it?" Sharpay said glaring daggers at Jason.

_That is one scary female._

"Okay I got this, Gabby. Go right in, I have the perfect melody." Sighing happily Gabriella went into the booth and sung her heart out.

_I never needed you to be strong_

_I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs_

_I never needed pain, I never needed strain_

_My love for you was strong enough you should've have known_

_I never needed you for judgment_

_I never need you to question what I spent_

_I never asked for help I take care of myself_

_I don't know why you think you got a hold on me_

_And it's a little too late for conversations _

_There isn't anything left for you to say… _

New day, new troubles. Like he said he would Jason got _Hush, Hush _to all the major networks and everyone is talking. If anything her phone is ringing off the hook with people asking for interviews and comments on Kales most recent sighting, with some brunette on the beach around where she lives.

People will believe anything and now she's angry; she lost her boyfriend because of all this crap and its finishing now.

"You sure you want to do this Gab?" Sharpay asked.

"Positive." She replied.

"Well break a leg babe. I'll be here when you're done." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said gratefully. Now matter how many of these things she's done, they always maker her nervous. Taking a deep breath Gabriella walked onto the stage.

_Time to get this right, Kale you picked the wrong girl to fuck with._

_I never needed your corrections on everything from how I act to what I say_

_I never needed words, I never needed hurt_

_I never needed you to be there everyday_

_I'm sorry for the way I let go of everything I wanted when you came along_

_But I am never beaten, broken not defeated_

_I know next to you is not where I belong_

"Welcome back to the show and as a special treat we have Gabriella Montez with us today. How are you honey?" asked host Monica Johnson.

"I'm doing good, and you?" replied Gabby.

"Peachy keen dollface, now I heard your song and I have to say that even when you're being mean you're still nice. I love that and obviously this song is about that Kale boy we've been hearing so much about lately."

"Yeah it is, we were together for a year and broke up about seven months ago and I haven't spoken to him. Until that stunt he pulled on Tuesday that caused me and my then boyfriend to break up."

"And who would that be?" she asked curiously.

_Like you don't already know._

"Troy Bolton. We haven't spoken since… but I'm not sure if he's ready to talk. So I'll wait. While I wait I'll nip Kale into an insignificant little bud."

"Tell me about the song."

"Well its called _Hush, Hush _and its just saying all the things I should've said during our relationship and what I figured out after our break up." Gabby said.

"And this is off your new album?"

"Yes, it's coming out in a few weeks actually. It's called _Labels or Love_ and it's my favorite album."

"That titles pretty different." Monica said.

"Okay yeah, but the thing is they're categories or a group. Like I'm a love lady because the songs I wrote from my perspective completely and labels was written for women who have always been maneaters and then they find this one guy who happens to throw everything they thought they knew and felt out a window."

"_Hush, Hush_ sounds very personal, and a few of the lines hit me, but this one in particular 'I'm sorry for the way I let go of everything I wanted when you came along'. What were you talking about?"

"I was about to start the adoption process for a set of twins from Brazil and Kale didn't want kids and I let him talk me out of it. Also I was in talks to do a movie, nothing big and again he sweet talked me out of it. Lastly my 10 year high school reunion he didn't want to go so I didn't go. I realize now I did a lot for Kale because I thought I loved him, now I know that that wasn't the case. His cheating and the things he's done now-."

"Excuse me… he cheated on you?" Monica asked indignantly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm a virgin and I'm waiting for that one guy to love me unconditionally to it to him and thought Kale was that guy. Boy was I wrong; I went over to his apartment and found him in his bed having sex with his then ex-girlfriend. He pretty much told me that I was too little to late and he had to get his needs fulfilled elsewhere. It took me a bit but I can trust guys again. Kale just made it to where we can't be friends."

"Thank you for coming dear."

"Thank you for having me."

_And we're off._

"You did good Gab. And I just found out the video was 'leaked' onto the internet so everyone's itching to get the original or to see if it's true. He'll rue the day he chose to mess with you." Sharpay said giddily.

"I just want Troy back."

"You'll have him back don't worry."

* * *

"Baby, fuck me," Chad said ignoring Taylors arched look. "But I fucked up… my parents want to meet you."

"Why… how do they even know I'm with you?"

"I kinda told them."

"After I asked you not to tell anyone?"

"It's been long enough dammit." He snapped. "Everyone practically thinks that you live over here now."

"I didn't want them to know okay and you should've asked me-."

"You're saying I shouldn't have told my parent when they asked why I was staying here instead of training."

"Now you understand."

"Does your family know about me or even why you're here?"

"No, they don't. They don't need to know."

"Tay that's stupid."

"Sorry you feel that way Chad, but that's how I live my life."

"Why are you being like this? You've been really standoffish the last few days. What's wrong, Baby?"

"Look it doesn't even matter, I'm leaving."

"Tay… baby…"

"Listen I can do bad all by myself Chad, you aren't needed." She said and walked away towards her car.

**Fuck me. Way to go man.**

How did their date get so bad? They just came from the _UPS Store_, stopped at the _Pollo Tropical_ to pick up some lunch and headed towards the park. To relax for heavens sakes. So how the hell did things get so bad? Okay yeah maybe he should've asked first and talked about it with her first before telling his parents. But dammit he's the man in the relationship, he should be able to have a say in how things work? Right?

While staring into space Chad missed when Ryan and Zeke came over and sat next to him. Both knew from experience that he would start talking when he was ready. The three of them sat in silence for fifteen minutes before Zeke decided it was time to talk.

"Okay what's up?" he asked. "Where's Tay, I thought we were hanging out today?"

"What's I can do bad all by myself mean?"

"That I'm going to cause mischief." Ryan hedged.

"If Tay said I them I'm guessing she's saying she doesn't need you to help or something."

**She broke up with me. Wow. Did it so well I didn't even realize it, that's a true skill she has right there.**

Chad sat dumbfounded at the revelation. They were done. She actually broke up with him… because he told his parents. What the hell? NO it's not going down like that—oh no if they break up its going to be a mutual dissention for a good reason.

"She broke up with me and left."

"What?"

"For?"

"Well at least she thinks I'm going to be quiet about this, like her little boys do. Taylor has no idea what I'm about to do. IF she thinks she can break up with me and not deal with any consequences she's got whole other thing coming."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch, I'm about to make her green with envy." And he has the perfect way to do it to. Taylor wants to be broken up, well fine they'll be broken up and he'll milk it for all it was worth.

"Chad, man, lets go."

"Oh I'm fine right where I am."

"The paps are coming."

"I know. I see them."

_**Fuck my already fucked life. I can't believe I just did that… what is wrong with me?**_

Taylor sat in her car in shock. She did not just break up with Chad over something so dumb. Of all the dumb things to dump him over she did that. She must be a commitment-phobic or something. No that can't be true, because she loved the time they spent together. Hell she just loved him in general. And that was the problem, she's in love with Chad Danforth and she doesn't know to deal with that revelation, and that's why she blew up at him. Has been going off at him the last couple of days. For stupid things. Having never been in love before Taylor fell back into her typical break up behavior—put walls up and push him away, only it was harder because she didn't really want him to leave. Magically he had worked his way into her heart and she was reluctant to let him go. Chad brought warmth into her life; he made her happy strangely enough. He brought smiles to her face, by just being himself. He was different from the other guys in her life who were always putting up a front and being someone they weren't. Chad enjoyed being a dork, listening to what she said, hell he even helped her clean. None of her other guys did that, all they wanted was sex. Chad and her haven't had sex yet and yet she hadn't been in any rush to get the deed done. Yes things get charged between them, but he never pushed her to finish or even do it. It's like he understood her reluctance without her having to tell him. He was like that just caring for her in his careful and attentive way. Chad was just easy to love and she blew it.

Taylor knew they wouldn't have lasted; she had to do something stupid and ruin a good thing. It's practically in her genes to ruin a good thing when she had it. Chad was the best thing that happened to her in a long time.

_**Dammit, not now.**_

"Taylor!"

"Taylor is everything okay?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"How is Chad?"

Taylor did something she's never done before in front of the paparazzi, she let her tears fall down her face unheeded. Letting the paps that weren't in shock capture the moment in picture after picture of her finally showing a human emotion. After crying silently for a few minutes, the shock finally left her and started her car and drove away.

* * *

Chad Danforth back in Boston after a three month vacation in Hawaii with yet another new girl on his arm, and with fellow Celtics player Troy Bolton. It was rumored that he was with the notorious serial dater, and fashion designer Taylor McKessie. Reports have shown nothing but a then close friendship. Even if in that time Taylor was single. What could be the reason? Only Taylor and her closest friends do and we all know they won't talk. That's it for tonight's show. Tomorrow we'll see what the starlets of Melrose are cooking up. Bye."

"Shar this has gotten out of hand. It's like their both trying to outdo each other and see who can be seen with the most eye candy." Gabby said turning off the TV in disgust.

"I know, but look at it this way Chad's pissed, and that's the only way he knows to get Tay's attention and keep it on him. He's hurt he was dumped for something stupid and he's trying to make her hurt the way she's making him hurt."

"She's so dumb."

"We aren't talking but I'm pretty sure, Tay's just scared of the emotions she's feeling for him. She's never been in love before, never seen it in action. She doesn't know how to act so she did what she does best and pushed Chad away."

"Shar your right. Well until she realizes that things are going to be awkward when we all meet up back home."

"Things are already awkward babe, shits about to get unbearable now." Sharpay said as the front door opened.

* * *

two chapter 1 day! review!


	14. Love 14

soo umm...heyy :) quick question does anyone know why update alerts havn't been coming out/ cause its been almost 3 months since i've gotten any...

* * *

"This place really started feeling like home." looking behind her at Casa de la Chicas. So much has happened in this place the last couple of months. So many memories.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we have to get back to our lives at some point." replied Gabby.

"Yeah, but we have to come back soon though…how's after your tour this summer sound?"

"For sure, now come on we have a metal bird to Vegas to catch."

Chad sat on the bench in the gym cooling off with the rest of his teammates. His game just kept getting worse and worse everyday. Coach was starting to get a little worried, hell Chad was getting worried. His game hasn't been this bad since high school when he was crushing on the schools forbidden fruit. He hadn't realized until recently looking into his high school yearbook that it was Taylor. To him and every other guy in the school she was that unattainable girl. She was never with you long enough to say that you had her, but long enough to say you got a taste of the forbidden fruit and you wanted another bite.

"Dude, Chad you suck right now." Troy said as he took a seat next to Chad.

"Thanks for the support Troy." He answered sarcastically. They sat silently next to each other, each lost in thoughts on their favorite women.

"Hoops?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with her."

"I know." He said, already knowing who _she_ was.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I let her run."

"Yeah, yeah you did." And that was that. With that off his chest Chad went back into practice, playing at his usual standard. He was aggressive and powerful, nothing could stop him right now. Nothing but his mother coming in and telling him that she was pregnant or something else equally as horrifying.

**Wow what a thought.**

He stopped in the middle of the play with a goofy grin on his face. The rest of his teammates stopped playing to stare at him. Hawaii apparently did a number on him.

"Chad dude what's up?"

"I just had the weirdest thought, about my mom. Telling me she's pregnant."

"Wow…" he whistled. Chad has officially gone off the deep end. Too much time partying with the stupid vapid hanger-on's and not enough time around the intelligent and people who care about him. Like oh you know maybe his friends! Since breaking up with Taylor he hasn't been the same. The idiot goes out every night, sleeping until unseemly hours even for him. Only to wake up and go out again with another girl; he's quickly turning into the male Taylor and that wasn't even remotely funny. Chad needs commitment. He's a relationship guy. Dating around just wasn't his thing. In Chad's mind you only need one partner in your life, for as long as possible. To him marriages are meant to last, people don't cheat on each other or anything like what has become the norm for people nowadays.

"Danforth you're benched!" snapped Coach Branson.

"What? Why?"

_He didn't just ask that._

"Bolton take him home; and when he comes back he better be married, engaged or back with that girl."

_If only it were that easy, luckily for him he hasn't met Taylor and her stubbornness._

"Yes Coach. Come on Chad."

* * *

When she got back to her showroom, she had expected everything to be out of whack and hitting the fan. But no, her team couldn't be like the underachievers in the industry and let her empire fall. NO if anything they decided to be fucking overachievers and be ahead of schedule. And to tell the truth Taylor wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Hey boss lady." greeted one of her non-designing assistants. Taylor called her over; Time to get to the bottom of this issue.

"What happened here?"

"Oh you mean why shits not hitting the fan? Well when you called and said you would be staying in Hawaii a little longer, the shit did hit the fan. We all stopped and went home. Just stopped working we were in so much shock. Like you were leaving it to us to run everything, it was nerve-racking. You can't see it now, but it was disastrous." She said.

_**Oh so okay all hell did break loose for two seconds. I can dig it.**_

"We all came in the next day still nervous and worried thinking we couldn't do this, when we see quiet little old Nichole working. She had the cutouts for two outfits for _Noelle _already done and working on a third. Nichole looked up said good morning in her quiet way and went right back to work like nothing happened. Seeing that, I think everyone realized that we could do this without you being there and holding our hands. Unlike some designers your hands on to the extreme and you pile even more things on your plate," she said shooting her a scolding look. "When you should say no, but again we realized that you _needed _this break. You didn't need to come back and find your studio in shambles."

"Thanks Aschley." She said softly. "Spread the word staff meeting in room 2."

"For sure boss lady." Taylor continued to walk around in a daze. She did as much as she could to keep distance between her and her staff. She wasn't out right rude but not nice either. She made it known they were here to work not become bosom buddies. Apparently they chose too not listen to her and… Gosh she was speechless.

"Okay ladies and gents, let's talk…"

"Hey chica," Taylor said into her head piece. "How's it hanging?"

"It's hanging 35,000 feet of the ground Tay." snapped Gabby. She'd had just enough time to unpack and repack and take a cat nap, before having to board a plane to California for her CD signing and then back to Vegas for another release party.

"Yeah…poor you. Excited?"

"Very, I really like this album. I don't even know why and _Labels _is getting so much airplay. I swear my heads getting big." She said giddily.

_**Great way to distract her Taylor, props to me.**_

"Mhm that's your new ringtone by the way, just saying."

"Thanks brat and Sharpay told me the same thing." Hearing Taylor sigh, caused Gabby to blow out an exasperated breath. "Tay come on. I think this has gone on long enough. Twenty years of friendship can't just go down the drain for something like that."

"Whatever she can apologize; she stuck her nose where-."

"That's what friends do Tay! Stick their noses in whenever. Be the bigger person here."

"Call her and tell her, I have some things to fit her in. She can come in whenever, Jerry will let her in."

"Tay."

"Bye Gabriella."

_Well that went well._

Sharpay stared at the door to Taylor and Gabby's apartment. Gabby called her two days ago telling her that Taylor had some things for her. It took her two days to work up the courage to this far. Actually ringing the bell was going to be a whole new chapter. Wither way, no matter how she gets in or when and if she gets in, it's going to be ridiculously awkward between them. Suddenly the door opened, and out came the latest flight of fancy Taylor collected. Hispanic, tall, beautiful caramel brown eyes.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Yes I need to see my friend. You know her...probably—petite, long black hair, beautiful brown eyes. You might have just fucked her? Well hate to barge in like this but it's my turn. We like to keep it under wraps so shh… don't tell anyone." Real quickly Sharpay didn't like this guy. He gave off a weird vibe. Like he could be potentially dangerous. And just like that the reflexive lie shared between the three of them, to get the potentially psychopathic scumbags of the Earth to leave come to her. His eyes flashed and for just a second she saw an angered gleam in his eyes.

"She's sleeping but I'll have her give you a call when she wakes up." He said.

_Oh buddy I do not agree._

"That's cute, but no thanks. She expecting me, so move out the way." She said moving to make her way inside, only to have his shut the door in her face.

_No he didn't just… He must not know who I am._

Taken aback as she was, it took Sharpay a few minutes to compose herself and reel in the anger she was feeling toward brown eyes; she pulled out her key ring and inserted the proper key into the slot and made her way to the kitchen, where she was sure Taylor was.

_Time to give homeboy the two finger salute and swift kick in the a-._

"Hey I thought I told you to leave."

"Listen buddy, I'm one of her best friends, do you really think I'm going to listen to you? I have more rights to be here than you ever will. SO fall back."

"Sharpay's right Daniel, you know the rules, I told them to you and you agreed to abide by them. So it's time to go." Taylor said in amusement.

"Don't think you've won, I'll be back." he growled. Daniel stomped around, up and down the stairs to gather his fallen things.

"Taylor you're making a big mistake, I'm the best that ever happened to you."

"You were fun Daniel." was her cool reply.

"Don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split ya Danny boy." Daniel huffed and slammed the door behind him. Two beats later the girls are cackling in merriment. As quickly as the laughter came it left, noting but awkwardness in it wake.

"Go wait in my room. I'll just grab the dresses I have." Taylor whispered, looking anywhere but at Sharpay. Catching her nod, Taylor moved to the closet where she keeps her extra fabric and garments she brings home to finish working on. Grabbing the dresses, she made her way to her room. Never has the walk been so daunting. Usually she's running for her room, but now she'd rather have her line bomb at Fashion Week than set foot in her room.

"So I got a little carried away-

"Tay I'm sorry-

_**This is so uncomfortable.**_

_Oh my gosh, I'm going to lose my mind._

"Okay Gab was right this is crazy. You're one of my best friends, I can't keep this up. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said what I said. And I know you said what you said because you're my friend and you care about me and want to see me happy. At least that better be the reason or we're going to have to throw down Shar." Sharpay couldn't control the joy that came from hearing that and launched herself into Taylor.

"Alright enough mushy stuff let me see my dresses."

"I made them all white because well, you're the bride, you have to wear white, but if you want we can change them."

"White's fine." Taking the first garment bag into Taylor's ridiculously large closet to change; she came out in a one shoulder crisscross rouching across the bust and torso that flows into light asymmetrical ruffles. Sharpay twirled this way and that with a faint smile one her face.

"Its beautiful but this is more of a Kelsi dress." She said, before flouncing away. She came back out glowing.

"Is this the dress?"

"This is the dress." A beautiful skinny jeweled halter straps tapering into a butterfly bejeweled shaped bodice flowing into a splatter print of color on light billowy white chiffon. "Thanks Tay."

* * *

Life has gotten hard for Chad. It's been a few weeks since he's been back in Boston, and all he's been doing is partying. Partying to forget about Taylor. But there is no possible way that will ever happen. He loves her. Being away from her is hard. Kissing those other females just for the sake of getting his picture in the magazines is sickening to him. Holding them like he used to hold her is killing him. If he would've have known trying to make her jealous would have been this hard, he wouldn't even have contemplated doing this charade. Though it doesn't even seem like she's affected at all if the tabloids are anything to go by. She's with someone new everyday, showing no care to how he might feel. He remembered when those pictures of her crying in her car surfaced. It took all his will power for him not to get into a car and go to her and comfort her. Even though he knew it wouldn't have been welcome. How everything went down the drain so quickly is beyond him. Things were great, she seemed happy; he did everything he could to keep her that way. She had this way about her that just made him want to take care of her. To love her, like no man ever had before. He was there for her. Hell he's still here for her. Whenever Taylor was ready to love him back with no fear, he'd take her into his arms no questions asked, because he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his natural life with her.

* * *

review pleaseee


End file.
